Unspoken affections
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: First story in the Final Battle series,End of Gatch 2.There comes at time when you have to start acting on your feeling or lose her for ever. But is Ken to late.Jun has decided to look for greener pastures.Warning some sexual references in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

he quiet was eerily, the stillness only broken by the sound of distant thunder and the occasional flash of lightning

The quiet was eerily, the stillness only broken by the sound of distant thunder and the occasional flash of lightning. The thunder storm had gone on for the better part of the night.

It was getting very late but Jun wasn't sure of the time. The only thing she knew was that she'd closed the Snack J about an hour ago because of the lack of business.

The storm outside had kept most people away, and the last group had left long before she even decided to lock the doors.

Jinpei had gone to Ryu's for the night, and Joe was off on a hot date with a blonde that he met at the race track.

Then there was Ken…

Jun heaved a sigh, the misery she felt earlier that day came back for a moment at the memory.

At a routine training session that morning she over heard him say to Joe something about going to Claudia's house tonight…her heart dropped to the floor, who is Claudia is?? She thought, trying to hide the hurt that was threatening to show on the surface. So Ken has a girlfriend.

That explains a few things as to why he ignores her most of the time, especially in the past year since Joe came back, but then there was a time… It was all so confusing- she shook her head in frustration and tried to banish the thoughts once and for all.

She as she poured herself a glass of red wine, switched off the lights and sat at the bar. The only light now was coming in from the softy lit street lamps, and the occasional flashes of lightning of on the distance. Then the rain had come back heavy again and the thunder drew closer.

There was something relaxing about the storm. She though, taking another sip of her wine she looked over at her favourite booth in the corner of the snack. Her imagination pictured how she liked to spend the late evenings after closing at the Snack J.

Ken…

Between the first and second war he had often dropped in at closing time and they had shared a bottle of wine together.

They just talked about old times, what they had done that day and sometimes briefly Joe came into the conversation.

She found herself smiling at the memories.

Nothing beyond friendship happened between them during that time. Even when she invited him to stay and sleep on the couch because it was so late at night, Jun had hoped something would, but it never did.

Jun knew at the time he was hurting and was still blaming himself for Joe's death.

In those conversations Ken also told her that he was convinced that the war was not really over, it was just the calm before the next storm and he had to be ready for it.

The war did come again and they found Joe, she was so relieved to know that he was alive. But she also sensed that something was not right with him, so she had put some focus on finding out what had happened to him.

He kept it to himself for so long, she had always thought of Joe as a brother, even when they became close in the days after he came back to them. She sensed he felt more but could not give to him what she felt with Ken- with Ken she had a definite connection with on a deeper level, a soul mate.

Finally after another 18 months of war Gel Sadra was dead, Galactor disbanded, and peace was upon them once more.

Jun just hoped this was not another lull before the next storm.

Jun took another sip of her wine- it tasted like plum and spiced fruit with a peppery mint finish. She smiled contently to herself looking at the subdue lights of the street.

Then her face fell to looking at the smooth surface of the bar, and she felt her heart sink as she thought about Ken, and tears were stinging her eyes. For a few moments she analised her 'relationship' with him.

He was never interested in her beyond friendship was he?

Jun blinked back the tears. _"I'll shed __no more tears__ over __you__!"_ She declared out loud as she looked at the storm outside with defiance, like the lightning had something to say on her current thoughts.

It was only a few weeks until she turned 21- this brought a new line of thinking. Maybe her crush on Ken had become a habit from the time she was 16 and first noticing men, after all he is very good looking, but is he a fantasy and an unrealistic one? She sat up a little on her seat as she thought about this some more. Determination entered her as she pressed her lips together in thought and her resolve deepened.

Ken was not the only handsome male in the universe and definitely not the only available one. It was time to broaden her horizons she was sure she could meet and connect with someone else.

Jun wanted to find a man who would be willing to fight for her, and treat her in the way she had always wanted to be treated. The kind of man who would love her and pursue her, not the other way around like it was with Ken

She needed a real man not a boy.

She had to start thinking of her own dreams. Her dream had always been to have her own family, to be loved by one man. She began to think more on this subject, and came to a few conclusions!

Well maybe she to get what she wanted she needed to change a few things. With the war over Nambu didn't seem to mind them not wearing the uniform all the time.

Not that Jun had many clothes to start with, and they were getting dated.

But were to start??

Jun hadn't exactly had a mother to teach her these things, and for most of her life she had been training for the Science Ninja Team. Dr Pandora was no help in that area either.

Deep inside of her, she really loved anything girly, but to be a ninja seemed to stop all that. She began to examine the facts again in her mind; her long hair and feminine curves were the only things that she seemed to have to stand out from the boys. They didn't seem to notice anything else about her.

Especially Ken…

Then a brilliant idea suddenly came into her mind! She poured herself another glass of red wine and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She went straight to her wardrobe with her glass of wine in her hand she surveyed the contents critically.

Three mini skirts, four skimpy tops, a pair of long black boots, a jacket, a spare pair of jeans and few T-shirts. Great for clubbing and men who would look at her in a lustfully when she walked passed them.

No,no,no, it just wouldn't do!

Not if she wanted a _serious_ relationship not a casual fling (not that she really had anything in the way of relationships anyway, after the killer flowers she was hesitant to go with a man for fear of what he would want from her. Koji was the last boyfriend and she'd had and she was so young at the time….sex intimidating to her at 14 years old…)

No, Jun needed some real guidance to attract the type of man she wanted.

The commitment type of guy…

So she switched on her laptop and logged into a search engine typed in the word _"stylist_" and hit search.

After looking at a few sites she found one that she thought would suit her. Jun glanced at the mirror, she had good self esteem and self confidence, and good features and she kept in top condition, so she did not feel it necessary to become someone else to attract a man, why Ken never seemed to notice was beyond her. She looked back at the screen, some of the make over's she saw looked soooo fake.

Then she found the one person who she knew could help her, a lady who seemed to work on "_Enhancing you natural beauty to suit your personality_" Peta Miller looked just like the person who could help her out.

After all you don't call in an amateur to diffuse a bomb!

Jun seriously needed an expert in fashion and looks. She jotted down the local phone number and decided she would call her in the morning and make an appointment. Satisfied and suddenly feeling very tired Jun went to bed.

8888888

It felt like a long day for Ken.

Training had been hard but he still needed to do it even though the enemy had been defeated for now. The traffic had been horrendous because of the storm, making him late for dinner at Claudia's house, and Claudia had hated tardiness for as long as he could remember since the academy.

"_Be late for a class at the academy and meet my wrath,"_ was her saying.

Claudia was about 50 years old, with 2 grown children of her own and 2 foster children, Ben who was 10 and Kim was 7.

He ran into them at a recent air show and she invited him over for dinner to catch up. The air show was great, he was working there that day for some extra cash so when he ran into Claudia.

Claudia was one of his favourite teachers- he was excited at an invitation to dinner. At the academy she had taught him a great deal in mathematical manoeuvres.

He looked at his watch 7.15pm, the scheduled time was 7pm he was late.

Ken let out a long breath and got out of his car and headed for the door.

He could hear Ben and Kim fighting about something as he made his way to the door and it bought a small smile to his face.

An image of Jun's sweet face flashed into his mind…

Ken had always wondered what normal family life would be like. Deep down inside he wanted to experience it for himself. He sort at times her company, the comfort of her companionship made him feel complete as a person.

But hesitated to take what he felt for her further than friendship. Maybe one day….

"_Mum I think Ken's here, the front porch light has come on."_ Kim's voice came from the other side of the door and he saw Bens face at the window. _"Well… let him in." _Claudia's muffed voice came from somewhere inside.

_"__Hi Ken, you're late for dinner. but it's O.K cause she's just serving it out now."_ Ben reassured him.

The mighty Gatchaman still trembled a bit at the thought of the wrath of Dr Claudia Wright. He stepped into the dining room and Claudia gave him a big friendly smile- taking him a little of guard.

"_Relax __Ken I know the traffic would have been bad, and your not that late. I hope you like roast lamb." She casually reassured him._

_"You're getting soft Claudia… I remember a time when you would shoot down a pilot with a look for being late. I love roast lamb." _Ken finished with a broad smile- and a twinkle in his eye.

Kim and Ben bought out the rest of the meal to the table, and Ben insisted that Ken sit next to him.

The talk at the table consisted mainly of what the children had been up to that day. Claudia had taken them to the Zoo that so Ken heard all about the sites they had seen. Ben was very impressed by the Australian Wedged Tail Eagle.

_'It was huge you should have seen its wing span at least 2.5mtrs, I bet it even gives Gatchaman some competition" _

Ken chuckled at the comparison, even as Ben demonstrated with his arms the wing span_. "Well Ben if you run into him some time maybe you could ask if his wing span matches that Eagles" _He winked at Ben.

The meal was finished and they all headed to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. After about 15 minutes Ben asked if he could go play with the Xbox there was some new game that Claudia had picked up for them. Ben was closely followed by Kim who pointed out it could be two person game would be much more exciting.

"Ken, do you wanna play?" Ben offered, his eyes lit up for a moment.

"Maybe next time…" Ken responded, he could tell straight away that the young boy was disappointed.

"O.k, next time, sounds good to me." Ben brightened a little and ran after his sister.

Claudia put on the Kettle, and she set about making a pot of tea. The sounds of distant thunder momentarily catching Ken's attention away from were he was. Claudia's questions bought him back again to the kitchen he was sitting in_. "So, how have you been over the past few years Ken," she glanced at his for a moment before adding. "Is there someone special in your life?"_

Now that got him thinking and he looked at the table and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Someone special yeah, she was special, he thought.

_"From your reaction Ken I believe there is." _Claudia bought the tea pot to the small kitchen table and sat down and waited for Ken to talk.

_"You could say that Claudia, I've known her for a long time… But well, we have only ever been close friends and work colleagues. Nothing is about to change there anytime soon."_

_Claudia raised an inquisitive eyebrow, so he continued- he needed to talk to __someone__ about it._

_ Still. _He hesitated for a moment before going on, and looked up at her. "_The timing to start something has never been right, and I'm not sure if she see's me as anything more than a brother these days anyway."_ He'd exposed far more than he had intended to at that single moment. Why he didn't know, just need to get it out, he thought.

_ "Ken I know you've __always__ struggled with emotions. I saw it at the academy, but it was expected of you for some reason. Keep too maintain an even strength and discipline, and keep out distractions. It's the life of a pilot, but I never thought it was entirely a natural thing for you. Unlike other pilots you never really dated girls in your spare time- you had a few people thinking you were gay." _That's Claudia for you, always straight to the point.

_" Well I'm not gay Claudia, just had a lot going on then."_ Ken defended himself.

Claudia looked at him closely, "there are changes in Ken I see them." She held the steaming cup of tea to her lips. "What ever happened to the very young boy who was sent specially by Dr Nambu of the ISO to be trained as a pilot?" She shook her head like she disapproved of something." You were far too young, most fighter pilots don't start training till much later teens but you were only 13 years old."

Ken knew what she really meant.

He was a serious boy, as a child he had an under lying sensitive nature to him that he kept hidden very well from those around him. It was like he had learned to wear a mask at a young age for self preservation. His mother had died two years before and she wondered if it was to hide the pain of her loss.

Ken had become driven to be to become the best. He dedicated all his spare time to training hard in martial arts and gymnastics in his spare time.

"Ken you're a born leader. I saw it in you when you first started to learn to fly a plane." She said softly. "I had a feeling that you were likely to be a part of a project that Dr Nambu was working on." He looked at her warily, but she dropped the topic, instead she offered him another cup of tea.

Claudia knew better than to question him about it. It was top secret and that was a taboo subject for anyone not involved.

_"So tell me more about this girl, are you planning on finding out if she's interested in more than friendship?" _She was asking those questions again, at least it wasn't about sensitive areas like Dr.Nambu's projects.

_"Claudia it's one of those things that I'm not sure how to go about. "_He looked a little frustrated with the topic_" If I turn up with flowers one day she may just laugh and apologize for giving me the wrong idea. At one time I didn't want anything that resembled commitment. Now …."He hesitated again."Now I'm not sure, life has to be more than flying fighter jets and…"_ Saving the world, there had to be _something_ he was willing to fight for himself he thought.

They talked for a while longer, and then Ken took his leave to go home. It was getting late and Claudia had to get the children of to bed. They agreed to catch up sometime soon.

It had started raining again so Ken decided to make a run for the car.

A little water wouldn't hurt him. His thick chocolate brown hair was soaked when he jumped in the car and turned over the engine, he quickly turned on the heaters to dry out. He sat there and contemplated for a moment if he would drive over to the Snack J, but Jun probably would have closed early on a night like this he reason for a few minutes. He smiled warmly to himself as she came to his mind, and headed in the direction of the J she might still be up he hoped.

Kens thoughts went over events that had happened in the passed few years.

So much!

The war had started again, and his best friend and brother, Joe came back to them.

Ken remembered the conversation he'd had with Joe regarding Jun after his return over a few beers at his airstrip_. "What do you mean you __never__ acted on getting together with Jun? I told you that day at the Galactor base. She's had it bad for you for years Ken."_ He shook his head in disbelief._"Buddy you can't keep a girl waiting forever or you'll miss the boat. She's like a sister to me so, before you ask me __no.__ I don't have anything going on with her. She was concerned that I was keeping secrets from all of you and she worked hard at getting it out of me but that's it. You __ignoring __her Ken is going come back to slap you in the face one day __hard__."_ Joe took a swig of his imported James Squire beer and shook his head in frustration and disgust.

Joe always had a knack of hitting his sore spots.

Ken had lots of chances to have relationships with women, but duty always came first. How could he focus on a romancing a girl and saving planet earth from Galactor all at the same time!

Still those quiet conversations over a glass of wine with Jun always left him feeling like he was at home. Gentle green eyes and a warm smile had a way of seeing through him. She had often invited him to stay when it got late and they'd often lost track of time and he had taken her up on it. He'd lay on the couch half hoping she'd come out of her room, at times he stood at her bedroom door in the early hours of the morning craving her company, wanting just to hold her.

Those were lost moments, and thoughts that entered his mind when he could not sleep at night.

Keep the team tight, maintain discipline. The drive of his mentors!

To be a ninja Dr Nambu had told him once he had to control his every emotion; from the time his mother had died he had taught him that.

Love was an emotion that clouded your thinking; **_do not_** get involved with a woman.

His mother's teaching was different. She had told him once, as a boy when she held him in her lap she told him that love, family and freedom were the only things worth fighting for.

Keep a soft heart and tough skin.

She hoped he would give his heart one day and experience that kind of deep love she had had with his father. Jun sometimes reminded him of her softer nature.

Right now all he wanted was to see Jun, that same wanting feeling was driving him to her home…


	2. Chapter 2

It's was in the early hours of the morning by the time Ken arrived at the Snack J, 3am according to his watch

Ken arrived at the Snack J in the early hours of the morning, looking at his watch it was past 3am. Disappointment filled him as he stared up at the dark windows.

An accident he witnessed held him up for ages, giving statements and waiting for the emergency services to arrive.

He got out of the car and looked around for any lights that could be on, but everything was quiet.

He thought about knocking but then he decided against it.

She was probably asleep and it was likely that he'd wake Jinpei instead. At 16 the kid was still a smart ass and he wasn't really in the mood for him right now. So Ken got back in his car and drove home to his shack at the airfield for another sleepless night dreaming about Jun.

The sounds of pots and pans along with early morning banter between the Jinpei and Ryu, and the smell of cooking pancakes drifted up the stairs to the loft into Jun's bedroom.

Jinpei must be home already, Jun thought as she looked sleepily at her bedside clock, it was 10am already.

She's slept longer than she intended to, Opsss. It was time to get moving.

She had things to do and a phone call to make.

Better do that before I head downstairs she thought. A short while later she was showered and dressed in uniform again, she headed downstairs.

She was following the sweet smell wonderful of Jinpei's pancakes.

"Good morning Onechan," Jinpei said cheerfully. "Its good to see ya made it outta bed today we're having some pancakes if you wanna join us?"Jinpei could cook the best pancakes so she didn't turn him down. Ryu was already there with a stack he smiled and mumbled between mouthfuls something that sounded like _"morning Jun,"_ as he continued to stuff his face and eyed the pan for more.

A moment later Joe came through striding through the door, he took one look at Ryu with a disgusted expression forming on his face and he headed straight for the coffee machine.

Joe was in a grumpy mood, so the date he had last night must not have gone very well, Jun observed from the way he was about to hit the coffee machine.

From the mumbled comments he made, and don't ask or die response to Ryu's question Jun decided she was not suicidal enough to ask him what happened.

He was closely followed by Ken, he gave Jun a big smile and he seemed to be full of energy today. Well his date must have gone very well. She thought.

Ryu in between bits _"_Hiyya Ken you catch up with Claudia last night I hear, great girl isn't she_."_That was the last she heard when Ryu started to question Ken about the night before, Jun found an excuse to leave straight away.

"I ahh have a few thing to do in the city this morning and I 'm already running late Jinpei I'll take a rain check on the pancakes see you all later." She casually said waving as she walked out the door.

"Onechan walking out on pancakes!" Jinpei said as he spun around in surprise.

"Is it such a big deal?" Ryu asked him, Joe just sat quietly in the corner drinking his coffee.

"I'm surprised that's all, "Jinpei defended himself. "And we don't even have an alert… ahh girls get all funny if they think they might put on some weight…. "

It was an excuse really; her appointment wasn't until noon so she had plenty of time to make it.

But she just couldn't bring herself to hang around and hear about Ken's new girlfriend. She couldn't turn all her feelings off like a tap, and she still felt a reaction to him when he was close.

She had only made the decision last night after all she just needed space to change the habit.

Jun walked into Peta Millers office, she was soooo excited, to wear different clothes and to have a make over, it was a dream come true. The 20th floor gave good views of the city and after the rain it had cleared the sky to a bright blue with hardly any clouds.

Ken loved to fly on days like today… she sighed as she instantly tried to put her focus else where, the reason she was here forget Ken. Right?

She approached the reception desk and her eyes were met by a young man who had very feminine tendencies and a cheerful nature. "Well, good afternoon you must be Jun. We have been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Simon, Peta Miller's personal assistant; we spoke on the phone this morning. Your soooo lucky to get in to see her soon, normally it can take weeks for an appointment but she had a cancellation just follow me dear she's waiting for you in her office." He babbled on for a few moment more, she instantly liked him.

She smiled at him as a thought came to mind. Wouldn't Joe have field day with this guy? Gay men liked to ask him out because he had that "_Rugged bad boy look and a cute ass…_" Joe was pretty quick set it straight with them, that he liked pussy not sausage.

A fist and feather shrunkien can be very convincing. Sometimes Joe has at tendency to overreact in some situations; he'll learn to not be so _paranoid _one day. She thought.

Peta Miller was a tall lady in her mid 40's with a slender figure and dark blonde hair with fair skin and grey/blue eyes. She had been in fashion since leaving school and her success as a stylist came from many years of being around the best in the industry including training from the famous designer Calidon.

She had seen many women over the years, and got great pleasure out of guiding them to look their best.

However when she saw the beautiful young woman who walked into her office she was astounded that she was not a model. She had amazing features that many women would die for. She was about 5'7 tall great figure, long thick black locks of hair offset by flawless porcelain ivory skin, and sparkling green eyes framed by long thick black lashes with mahogany undertones.

The only thing ruining the effect was the clothes.

The white jeans and plain numbered cherry red T-shirt and bulky black shoes were just not with the times!

No wonder she came to her for help!

"Good morning Jun._"_ She extended her hand with a smile, and accepted Jun's long delicate white fingers in her hand. Jun smiled with perfect white teeth and accepted Peta's offer of coffee.

They sat down on her plush cream sofa to go over what Peta would be doing to transform Jun to the look she wanted_." _So Jun, what is your style? And what are you after from your wardrobe?" Peta casually asked Jun. "I like to do your colours first, and I have a few fabric charts for combinations. Just to give you an idea on how you can put outfits together. I like to help you find cloths and styles to suit your lifestyle."

Ohh she's so professional, Jun thought asPeta continued to explain to her what would be happening_._

_" I will be taking you on a __full__ day shopping trip, and book you in with a make-up artist and hair consultant."_

"Ohh!" Jun breathed." That sounds like so much fun. I admit that I really haven't shopped for clothes like this before. I just don't really know where to start."Jun's excitement became more apparent." Peta can you guide me? Just say the word. I know nothing about planning a wardrobe or make-up or styling my hair, I just brush it and that's all." Jun was literally bubbling over with excitement. She liked Peta Miller and couldn't wait to get started.

Jun left Peta Millers office an hour later with her colour charts, and some fabric charts to play with when she got home. She couldn't help but smile excitedly, and felt her whole being glow. She couldn't help feeling that something new and fantastic was coming her way, it was almost over whelming.

She was going on a full day shopping trip tomorrow and hair and make up.

O.K it was going to cost a half of her savings by the time she was done, and that meant the new pool table for the Snack J will have to wait. But then she rarely ever spent money on herself it was always something for the Snack J or on Jinpei.

It was time to spoil herself! She couldn't help feeling a twing of guilt as she thought about it, but she pushed it aside.

Coming out the building she was so busy stuffing the charts into her backpack when she accidentally ran into someone. Looking up to quickly apologize she was startled to see it was someone she knew.

"Ken… ahh what are you doing here? " She fumbled."I mean I thought you'd probably be flying on a day like today"She stood there gob smacked not knowing what else to say, He gave her that smile she adored so much and glanced at the sky.

" Well, I will later but ah I ah had to pick a part for the Cessna so here I am. Say have you eaten yet how would you like to do lunch? It's my shout." He flashed her that smile again that made her knees go to putty.

" Thanks for the invite Ken but I have a lot to do today maybe another time, have a good flight today…" And with that she walked very fast to her bike and got on not looking back.

Damn him! She thought why now, when she was trying to move on.

Usually it was her suggesting they do something, like go to the movies or have lunch. If she had looked back at him she may have been surprised at his facial expression, but she didn't.

Ken watched her ride away, this was just not happening! He thought.

He had spent an hour riding his bike around the city looking for her just to "bump into her and take her out to lunch." She had virtually ran out of the J this morning before he could ask, how he could act on how he felt towards her is she kept brushing him off!

He knew he needed to talk to her about their relationship. Just timing never seemed right, He looked towards the building that she came out of and curiosity took over; exactly what was she doing there anyway.

Ken walked in to the foyer of the building and looked around. The marble floors and the big vase of flowers on the dark grey granite reception desk gave the building an expensive look.

What was he doing here? He suddenly thought. Ken was just about to walk out when overheard a conversation between two people coming out of the elevator. "Ohh the young girl Peta Miller is going out with tomorrow is just stunning. I just know by the end of the day she'll be transformed to a magnificent swan. Peta just can't wait to spend more time with her."A man who obviously had very feminine tenancies were saying to the woman beside him" What's her name?" she asked. "Jun" he answered. Ken walked casually over to the building listing and saw the name "Peter Miller 20th floor."

Ken suddenly felt a cold chill go through him, and walked quickly out of the building. She was seeing someone and he's taking her out all day tomorrow!

Am I too late!

No wonder she looked so radiant.

She was just glowing in a way that made her look so _striking_, she looked beautiful to him at the best of times but today something was different.

He went over to his bike gunned the engine and deliberately over revved it. He needed to cool down, and time to think, the skies were the only place he could do that.

He took off a little too quickly and headed for the airfield.

If Ken had stayed a moment longer he may have had his fears put to rest as the rest.

"Ohh!" Simon said in low tones to Kristen "Well did see the cute ass on that guy, oh I do hope I see him _again._" Simon said as he looked lustfully at Ken's departing butt. "Mmm…" Simon said in an annoyed tone looking at the board." When they put this new board up Kristen they misspelt Peta's name and they still haven't fixed it. I'll have to get onto it right away before Peta sees it again." He headed off to do his errands.


	3. Chapter 3

Flying always had a calming affect on Ken.

The afternoon of flying around the outskirts of Utoland at least allowed him to sort out some of his thoughts on Jun.

It was dusk by the time he had finished his flight around the outer area of Utoland and he was circling to land when he saw the G-2 in civilian mode parked out the front of his shack. Ken came into land, and taxied the Cessna to the hanger for the night.

Joe was sitting on his front porch with a James Squire beer in his hand, and a carton sitting beside him.

Ken shook his head; he didn't mind Joe bringing his own, but he wondered were he got the imported beer from that was generally expensive.

"Hey Joe," he said eyeing the carton. "James squire…" Ken smiled looking at the carton again. "That stuff tastes so _good,_ can you tell me where are you getting it from? I bet it's not in your budget bro."

He smiled and handed Ken a beer. "I have connections." A roguish grin came onto his face." I've been doing repairs on this guy's race car and he's been paying me in beer…good stuff huh, nothing like the cheap piss you keep here buddy. I'll have to find out how he's getting it into Utoland so cheap, black market stuff I guess."

"Joe, if it is black market then we shouldn't be-"

"Do you always have to lecture me- I was only a joking... here."

He handed Ken a beer and then sat back and took a long sip of his own" I suppose the less you know the better sometimes."

Ken observed him a bit more- he was in a better mood than this morning. He casually leaned against the railing allowing his tired body to relax.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Ken broke the silence. "Sooo what happened last night to put you in such a _foul _mood this morning. I saw you putting that shot of kaluah into you coffee." Ken couldn't resist the jab." What bad sex or something?"

Joe shot him a slight look of disgust like he was reliving a bad dream. "I needed something stronger than straight coffee." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts." Well that wasn't precisely what happened. It's what _didn't_ happen."

Joe sat back in his seat, and threw a frustrated one handed gesture into the air, "I didn't get laid damn it. "He sat forward in his seat as he prepared to relive the night again. "Well I decide to take her to restaurant for dinner Okay." Joe started." A _good _Italian one, just to get the mood right. Half way through the meal her boyfriend shows up! Like I'm supposed to know she has a boyfriend." His voice went up a few octaves as he told the story, he let a long frustrated breath and he went straight into it.

"Anyway they start fighting about her being out with _me_ and some other domestic issue, when he went to hit her I decided to step in. The idiot tried to take a swing at _me_. I blocked him and gave him a warning punch back, and the next thing I know we're kick out of the restaurant, and she's running after the bastard crying like he was the best thing that ever happened to her. So I'm left standing there on the foot path, so I decide to go to a bar and get a drink. I'm sitting there at the bar minding my own business…"

Joe gives a little bit of smile at the memory…

"…Eyeing off a cute blonde at the other end of the room and planning my next move when I felt someone pinch me on the butt. I look up and some guy winks at me! I'm telling you Ken no one touches my ass without my permission…unless she's a fox. I guess I just reacted, I didn't mean to punch him that hard. Next thing I know a full on bar fight breaks out and I'm otter there. So I went home after that." He took a long swig of his beer and sat back in his seat and sighed looking out over the air strip watching the sun go down.

Ken shook his head took a sip of beer and let out chuckle. "Touchy, touchy. Man you have had such a hang up since you saw the highlights about a month ago of the Sydney gay and lesbian Mardi Gra at the Snack J. One look at that float and I thought you were going to have buy Jun and Jinpei and new T.V. I swear you would have totalled it if Ryu and I didn't stop you."

Joe's face took on the Condor expression that had Galactor goons trembling in their boots, as he looked back at Ken. "Did you see what that guy was doing dressed as the Condor?" He pointed his beer at Ken." His arms around the Eagle doing that erotic dance! The things he was doing don't suggest _straight_. Let alone the one dressed as the Swan hugging and kissing another girl." Joe was still angry about that they all were protective of the swan.

" They had Ryu with Berg Katse for crying out loud! Doing who knows what. People get the wrong idea about us from that they have no respect for the sacrifices we make for them. The Condor is a ladies man Ken. Didn't that get on your goat just a bit?"

Joe was getting worked up again, so Ken felt it was time to calm him down.

"Sure it does." Ken responded moving from his position against the railing," I can see why you don't do PR stuff. People see us as celebrities whether we like it or not. We do not have full control over everything people say or portray us as being. The more you deny it the more people believe the opposite about you, or they think you are hiding something. I know I'm straight, you know you're straight. That's what matters. The general population doesn't know our identities don't be so _paranoid!_" Ken reminded him.

" And I don't ever want to hold hands with you on a mission buddy your just not my type." Ken winked, gave him a joking smile and a" lighten up" grin.

He did however secretly cringe at the image of Jun; lucky she didn't see knowing his sensitive she could be at times. Jinpei turned the channel before she looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

Joe's expression changed after a minute from Condor take down Galactor, to almost playful.

He looked at Ken with a devilish smile as if a sudden thought struck him. "I don't mind the thought of watching two babes making out, as long as _I'm_ involved somewhere- "He was stopped mid sentence by Ken waving his hands and beer spitting out of his mouth at though of where this was going."Wwwhhhhoo ahhhh enough already. I do not need to know about your sexual fantasies. Too much information Condor Joe."

Joe was now totally in his element. "Do you think I want to know about yours? Considering they most likely involve my favorite sister Jun. I don't know what you finally plan to do when you get together with her and I don't want to know," he his grey eyes smiled at Ken, hoping for a good response to something that should have happened long before now.

"It's not gonna happen bro." Ken said quietly and opened another beer. Joe was already one ahead of him. "What do you mean by that Ken. Have you done something bad to piss her off or are you just going cold feet again?" Ken looked down at his feet, It was not the response the Condor was looking for. Ken continued.

"Not as far as I'm aware, I tried to catch up with her today, you know, take her out to lunch…" He was starting to feel desperate- he could hear the tone come into his voice." Joe I think she's seeing someone by the name of Peter Miller. She's going out with him all day tomorrow so don't expect to see me at the "J" tomorrow night. I have a few mail runs over the next few days any way so that should take my mind of it"

Not likely, he though, I'll have more time to think about it in the air.

"You're giving up to easy bro." This was frustrating for Joe who had been giving Ken a shove for a while not to act on the feeling he told him had for Jun. He knew that Ken wanted to but just didn't seem to go the extra step with any success.

" You have only just started to make _some_ effort; maybe you have to be a bit more direct. How do you know for sure she's seeing someone? Have you asked her? Jinpei would know for sure, you just assuming buddy is not a good move."

Ken gave Joe a steady look. "I've never been very good at this stuff." He sighed heavily- then it all came tumbling out." The few dates I have been on are because you set me up with some bird from the race track. I just never felt really comfortable around those girls; Amanda was close, but was attraction without the rest, not like I've felt with Jun. We really connect and can talk about anything; she's the only one that fits. I want a real relationship, someone for life not a casual fling. Jun understands me in a way that well…" His voice trailed off and there was silence between them. Ken looked at the line up of bottles; they were getting through the carton.

"Ken you're in love her face the facts. You look into her eyes and I bet and see a future and that scares you. Better start acting on it before it really is too late."

Ken decided he had nothing more to say on the subject. Joe was right but he didn't want to admit it and the conversation was growing old.

"You wanna stay? You're over the limit anyway, so there are some sheets in the cupboard and a pillow so you can sleep on the couch. I have an early start tomorrow Good night" At that Ken ended the conversation and headed to bed.

Joe stayed on the porch a while longer.

At times he almost felt jealous of Ken. He had a chance at something special with Jun but he feared to take the next step. He wanted to be with someone eventually, but had just not met the right woman.

Ken was a fool to let Jun slip through his fingers.

There was only moonlight now as the Joe began to think about a future for himself, a future he had not dared to plan since he found out he was a Cyborg and had a bomb inside his artificial heart.

He did not feel whole, at times wondered if any woman would ever accept him; she would have to be something special. If he ever found her then he would never want to let her go.

Joe smiled to himself and chuckled quietly as he shook his head at the thought of Ken and Jun, and they say I have issues he thought before he headed inside to sleep on the couch.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jun had some how managed to con Jinpei into looking after the 'J' for her that day. It meant that he could have Saturday off to go out with his latest girlfriend but it would be well worth it.

A full day of shopping!! Ahh she couldn't wait to begin!

She was meeting Peta at her office at 9am sharp. Jun had arrived a little earlier than the appointment in her excitement but Peta was already there waiting.

"Good Morning Jun," Peta greeted her warmly." Are you ready for a full day of shopping?" Jun's face lit up with anticipation.

Peta responded kindly." Well then let's go shopping. Did you get a look at the colour chart and fabric combinations?" She asked as they left the building.

"Yes I did." Jun replied. She had sat up late in her bedroom just playing with the various combinations.

" We'll take my car. Our first stop is lingerie- you'll need to be fitted for some new bras and other essentials." Peta said as she opened her car door and they got in.

888888

Jun stood looking at a wall of bras.

There were so many to choose from, lacy, plain, fashion, T-shirt bras and strapless….Where to start?? She thought getting worried about how inexperienced she really was.

The Moira fitting specialist helped her chose a few different styles to start with.

Jun was so tired of plain boring sports styles, a bit of lace would be nice for a change. She headed to the fitting room, hoping that she could get some kind of cleavage out of a new bra.

"That style looks _great_ on you, see how it gives you the cleavage you asked for." The fitting specialist said as she finished checking the fit of the black lace bra on Jun.

Jun smiled with approval while looking at her through the mirror.

Her 10B cup size looked more like a 10C in this bra. "It feels so comfortable Moira. I always thought these bras would…well… you know, feel uncomfortable by the look of them."

Moira smiled knowingly. "It's the gel insert in the cup. It gives you lift without creating discomfort, It also makes it more a natural feel, when you hug someone at least they don't feel a whole heap of padding" She said while she put more styles on the rack for Jun to try on.

Jun was impressed, "Ohh I'll take a few of these in different colours, and the matching underwear in G-string and French knickers."

A moment later Peta bought her in another set. This time it was a delicate pink lace and silk organza corset with suspenders attached and a matching G-string and ivory lace top stockings. It was beautiful! She thought, as Moira helped her do up the hooks at the back. Once she had the complete out fit on her shyly stepped out into the mirrored private lounge of the boutique.

Both women looked at her with radiated smiles.

"Jun you could be a lingerie model!" Peta sighed as she looked at the stunning woman before her.

Moira gave her a pair of heeled slippers that looked like they had white swans down across the top and Peta handed her a white feather bower." Why you look just like a graceful Swan. You even rival the Swan on the Science Ninja Team for grace Jun." Peta giggled.

Jun couldn't help but laugh at that statement, and feel a little self conscious at the compliments. She strutted Moulin Rouge style and flipped the bower on her way back to the fitting room and looked over her shoulder "I'll take it all." She said with a wink and a mock sultry expression.

She wondered how Ken would react if saw her in this seductive outfit.

Stop it! She chided herself, stop putting him in the picture.

Half and hour later she had her purchases the sets and some silk chemises with matching wraps in various colours. Who would see them? She wondered, Well at least it made her _feel _good.

"…Because you've been such a good customer take these and have some fun." Moira said she throwing in Jun's bag a pair of pink fluffy hand cuffs, a little black, and feather tickler.

Jun laughed and blushed deeply.

The rest of the morning went quickly. They had visited several boutiques and department stores in the main shopping district of Utoland.

She felt like a princess, her wardrobe had dramatically expanded and she couldn't help wearing one of the outfit's she had bought that day.

A silk fitted soft green blouse, dark neutral coloured tailored pants, and brown mule style shoes and a matching handbag. She had long silver earrings and a bangle that covered her bracelet. She had also pick up rich red leather riding out fit with matching gloves and boots, she decided she would be changing into that for the ride home on her bike.

It was soooo good to have variety.

They had stopped for lunch, and met up with Simon at the art galley. Jun was grateful to be shopping for lunch, shopping sure worked up an appetite.

They had not been there long and had just been seated at their table, and Jun was busy studying the menu when she was distracted by a deep polished voice.

"Peta, it's been a while since I have seen you here. Are you coming to the opening night of the new exhibition next week? The Invitations were sent out earlier this week. I apologize for the short notice but we had problems confirming with the artist about opening night. Artists can be so difficult sometimes."Jun looked up from her menu- She was suddenly awestruck. He was so handsome he took her breath away.

He was about 6'2 with dark tanned skin that bought out the green highlights in his amber brown eyes.

He was probably in his early to mid 20's about Ken's age. He had short dark brown hair that sat on his shirt collar and air of class about him; he was wearing a dark charcoal grey suit with a clean crisp white shirt, open collar that showed and silver chain underneath. He looked at Jun and smiled which bought out the dimples in his cheeks.

Wow! She thought, and he was looking straight into her eyes, she felt a tingle of colour rising to her cheeks.

At least I'm wearing lip gloss. She thought. She was brought out of her rapture by Peta's kind invitation.

"Would you like to join us Anthony, we have only just arrived and it would be good to catch up. Please tell me more about exhibition."Peta said as she indicated to a waiter for another place setting as Anthony nodded his acceptance to her invitation.

"Jun let me introduce you to Anthony Querro. His father is a major sponsor here at the gallery. "Peta turned and looked at him." I believe you have taken on the position as exhibit director Anthony?" Peta questioned, as he took his seat at the table.

"Yes." He replied and looked in Jun's direction again. "Do you like art?" He asked her.

Jun was so still enthralled by him she almost didn't respond. But from years of training she managed to find the words.

" It depends on the art; I have an appreciation for anything that requires skill." Was that a good answer she thought? He smiled brightly flashing those dimples at her. A sudden rush of a tingling sensation went through her body. Jun hoped he didn't notice the blush rising to her cheeks.

The conversation moved onto other things, Simon took over the conversation for a few moments. Then waiter came over and they ordered. "So," Simon asked. "Can you tell me about this guest artist I saw in the invitation? Kray Wilson."

"He was originally from the Monash Kingdom, and has been doing a series called "Real Hero's" over the past couple of years. He has produced many works on fiction fantasy characters, but his recent work on Gatchaman and the Science Ninja Team is sensational…Such detail." His face became more serious as he promoted the artist." Apparently he served in the King's army a few years ago, and he got to see them up close. He will be there if you wish to meet him."

Now this is interesting, Jun Thought. Dr Nambu has not informed us about this. I wonder if Ken knows, since the Doctor often told him things before the rest of them.

As if reading her mind Anthony continued.

"I have invited Dr Nambu and the Science ninja team to the opening night. He sent his reply in today. He said he would be delighted to attend but the team is apparently on assignment some where. Pity, it would have been good to meet them. He said he would have some ISO representatives come with him from various programs."

Mmm… Jun thought very, very interesting. "Well it sounds like a wonderful exhibition I'll have to come see it sometime. I have heard so much about them." She said, secretly smiling at the irony of the conversation.

With lunch over Peta began to take their leave. As they stood to go Anthony made his way to Jun's side.

" Jun, this may sound a little forward since we have just met but I was wondering if you would like to come to the opening night with me… as my date?" This certainly did take Jun by surprise. She looked at him for a moment and managed to find her bearings.

How long had it been since a man asked her out on a date…. Years she thought. Jun drew in a breath, and then answered.

" Yes that would be lovely Anthony." Lovely? She thought did that sound right? She hoped so. He looked into her eyes sending wonderful shivers down her spine.

"Here is my card, do you have a way for me to contact you- so I can make arrangements to pick you up. The evening is formal but I'm sure you are in good hands with Peta. I will be in touch soon Jun I look forward to getting to know you better." She quickly wrote her contact details down for him.

Jun's eyes followed him as he walked away, did that really happen?

Could it be that easy? She thought. Simon waited until he was out of hearing distance before he said excitedly to her."Ohh Junnnn…" He breathed. "He is the _most _eligible bachelor in Utoland besides Gatchaman, and he asked _you _to be his date for an opening night. Not that I'm surprised because you look fabulous." He gave her a coy look and a wink. He looked at Peta. "Have you done evening wear yet? There really is only one place to go….."Peta finished the sentence for him"Calidon!" She stated" We have time before your hair and make-up appointment."

888888

Jun stood in front if the mirror in a stunning evening dress. She had only ever dreamed of wearing something this gorgeous.

The long line of the layered silk chiffon gown was bias cut causing it to hug her figure in all the right places. The gown tapered to a small chiffon layered train that trailed softly behind her as she walked.

The halter neck gowns neck line was a v that had fine pleating across the bust line with silk satin piping defining the line of the bodice with support in the cups omitting the need for a bra. The back draped very low down to her lower back and softly cowled in a curve just above her bottom.

The soft teal green colour made her soft white skin glow and tiny sequins that covered the fabric made it shimmer in the light. The silver strap shoes and the long chandler diamante earrings and wide diamante bracelet completed the look with a faux fur soft white wrap and a silver evening bag.

As Jun looked at herself she remember only one other time she ever felt this wonderful in a gown.

It was on a mission to the Monalince Kingdom during their fashion festival to protect Princess Flake. She had gone into the palace to keep an eye out for anything suspicious when she stumbled into Calidon's fitting room for the parade. She couldn't help but try on one of the gowns. It was then that Calidon herself walked in and asked Jun to model for her.

Although Jun knew it would suit the purpose of the mission she couldn't help but feel privileged to be asked.

It was like a dream come true.

After the mission Calidon, and Princess Flake as a thank you to the Swan, sent her a gown and an invitation for a full fashion make over.

Dr Nambu said no of course to the invitation, feeling it would compromise her identity. She wasn't even allowed to wear the gown as he felt if it would be recognized.

So in private at the Crescent Coral base she would put it on and feel like a woman. This time she would be wearing a gown by Calidon in public.

She knew the dress was expensive but didn't she deserve it? She thought, one night of feeling like a princess, and have a man see her as a grown woman and desirable.

Not just a soldier there to do a job. Why not? She thought. She turned to the two ladies who were waiting for her reaction gave them a radiant smiled. "I _love_ it, this is the one and I'll take it."

Later that afternoon, once Jun had had her hair and make up done she was now armed with foundation and a kit to cover her needs a hair straightener and hot rollers to create different effects.

The hair stylist had taken one look at her thick dark locks and decided only to create a few layers and natural highlights. "You have gorgeous hair dear you just need the layers to lighten the top to enable more body."

They had now arrived back at Peta's office, Simon had been waiting for them, Jun was feeling tired after the full day's outing, but at the same time she felt amazing. She was looking forward to going home and looking through her purchases once more.

She changed into the leather riding outfit with boots and gloves for the journey home, and she was grateful that Simon had offered to drop of her shopping to the Snack J.

A short while later after thanking Peta for the day out, she was on her bike riding out of the city. This feels soooo good she thought. It was time to unwind before getting home to the "J" for whatever Jinpei had waiting for her there.

Her mind went over certain events from the day especially her meeting Anthony, and the date she was going on with him.

Anthony certainly has a lot of potential. She thought.

He obviously very handsome, wealthy and a grown man he had an air of sophistication about him that was for sure. She really did want to get to know him better and the chemistry between them couldn't be mistaken.

888888

Cool air was refreshing as it rushed past his face as he rode his motor bike into Utoland. Ken had decided to ride into Utoland to the "J" after all. Maybe Joe had a point, if he wanted Jun than he had to do more than he'd done in the past and take the plunge. He planned to ask her out on a date.

The breeze helped him clear his mind and think about how he might ask her out. Should it be to a movie? He thought. No, to casual…dinner maybe? He was getting more nervous about by the minute, like he always did when it came to this sort of stuff.

He'd not long pulled up in front of the Snack J when the site of a hot woman pulling up on a motor bike wearing a hugging red leather outfit made him go weak in the knee's as she pulled of her helmet, he could not believe his eyes.

It was like watching a scene taking place in slow motion as he took in the way she ran her fingers lightly through her ebony long locks, the gorgeous woman looked casually over her shoulder, a smile hinted lightly on her cherry red painted lips.

She slowly undid the front zipper of the jacket. It was enough for him to almost see her cleavage, and the Chinese collar of the jacket showed her beautiful long neck and soft ivory skin and her lips were soft and supple cherry red.

He began to imagine what it would be like to plan softy kisses down her neck and finish undoing the zipper… to the small pendant at the base of her throat.

She had begun to take of her gloves when she finally looked up- a pair of green eyes that looked more luminous because of the dark eyeliner met his.

'Jun!" He gasped. She smiled in a way that only made his heart pound faster.

"You can close your mouth now Ken or you'll start catching flies." Joes a voice came from behind him.

Joe gave Jun a cheeky grin and deliberately ran his eye's the length of her body. "So where have you been my all life, you hot looking babe." He said giving her roguish grin- he accidentally- on purpose nudged Ken.

"Right here honey," she teased back as she walked seductively towards them. Her hair caught the light breeze making her look even more graceful.

Joe chuckled a little and headed towards his car. "Looking _good _Junie." He flirted wildly- then he took off leaving just Ken, Jun and Simon who was in the car that just pull up a few minutes ago behind her.

Jun saw the look he gave her, and it made her for once feel appreciated by him.

" Where's your uniform Jun?"

Trust Ken to think of those things, she thought.

She rolled her eyes and glared a little at him. "They are in my friend Simon's car. I went on a shopping trip today with Peta Miller a fashion stylist for a new wardrobe." She smiled warmly at Simon." Dr. Nambu isn't too worried about our uniforms in peace time Ken so why should you? Maybe be a change of clothes would probably do even _you _good every now and then." Jun found herself sounding sarcastic. She hadn't meant it to come out that way. Still she didn't miss the way he flinched just a bit.

To break the awkward moment she turned and walked over to Simon's car to help him with her shopping bags.

To her surprise Ken followed.

Simon hadn't missed the content of the exchange that had happened between them. He recognized the handsome looking young man from the other day in the foyer and he also didn't miss the admiring look he gave Jun.

Total admiration and more, a definite chemistry between them. He's straight, he thought. Pity, what a waste, he signed.

But at least he has taste in women. He thought. That young man felt more for her then he was letting on.

Mmm interesting. Simon thought.

"Ken I would like you meet my friend Simon, Peta's PA." Jun watched as Ken extended his hand to greet him.

"I believe that they had a wonderful day shopping together. With Peta it is always an experience." He said as he accepted Ken's handshake and looked at Jun.

"Is that so?" Ken asked politely, and looked at her, jealously was rising up in him.

This guy must be loaded he thought as he looked at the bags.

"Yes." Jun replied." It was and she has great taste in clothes and has worked with Calidon. Simon would you like to come in? My brother makes pretty good liquor hot chocolate if you'd like one, it's the house."

She? Ken thought maybe he had been wrong after all and was beginning to feel relieved until he heard Simon's next comments to Jun while they walked a few paces in front of him.

"Anthony Querreo wants you! I knew he'd be attracted to you Jun and I saw how he was looking at you over lunch, I know he'll call you soon to confirm your date. He is such a gentleman and quiet wealthy, from what I hear he knows how to treat a lady…"

Ken stopped in his tracks feeling crushed.

They continued walking in ahead of him; he watched how she moved with grace and the sway of her hips and the red leather tight over her butt, it was turning him on so much he needed cold shower to bring his body back under control.

She met someone today, and what's worse is that she's actually going out with him! His brow's knitted together in frustration as he began to think.

She was _his_ girl right…well not officially, but still…

So some guy was crashing in on _his _territory. Ken fumed.

He had to find out more about the competition for starters, and a way to prove himself to her, that she meant more to him than just a subordinate.

He needed a strategy.

He may not be rich but he was still Gatchaman and he _never_ likes to lose!

8


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later the Science ninja Team are called into headquarters by Dr Nambu.

They were sitting in his office waiting when Jinpei turned Jun. "Hey sis I can't believe you spent all the money for the pool table on all those clothes you don't need _half _of them. Who are you gonna wear them for anyway?" The Swallow complained.

She looked at him feeling a little annoyed. "The pool table can wait a little longer besides; I would like to think you would be getting _some_ idea by now you're out there dating girls. Women need variety in things especially wardrobe." Jun crossed her arms agitated by how insensitive he could be.

Jinpei looked in Ken's direction for some support knowing his views on fashion, but Ken was busy looking out the window.

Dr Nambu walk in and all conversation came to a halt.

"Good morning team, I bet your wondering why you are here." He addressed them standing in front of his desk.

They all looked inquisitive, but waited for him to continue...

"The good news is it's not an escort mission for some dignitary." Joe looked up from him corner with his arms crossed as usual and guarded eyes. "Good, because you know Doc that those missions are really beneath us, even _if _the ISO wants to remind people that we still exist in peace time."

Dr Nambu ignored the comment and went on. "There's an art exhibition coming up next week at Utoland's premier art gallery, and we all have been invited to attend the opening night." He paused for a moment to look at each one of them, before continuing." I have told the director Anthony Querreo that the Science Ninja Team are not going, and that you are on assignment somewhere. _How ever_ I still want all of you to attend but out of uniform. It is a formal occasion and you would stand out to much in casual clothing." They all looked a little surprised except Jun. Ken's sharp eyes noticed, and he looked at her sharply especially at the mention of Anthony Querreo just to see her reaction. She remained calm, but he didn't miss the way she lit up.

"Do you think that there is going to be trouble Doc, and that's why you want us there? I find these things extremely boring other wise, is it optional?" Joe asked walking over to the desk.

"Actually no, it is not optional Joe. I'm more interested in the subject matter of the exhibition."

"Oh" Ken asked with a curious expression"Exactly what is the subject matter?"

"You." He replied simply, looking at the faces of his team." A famous artist called Kray Wilson has done a series of paintings and air brushed portraits of all of you, and since it is about you I think it would be good to see what this artist knows about the team. You can even have dates for this one since it is not really a mission, and I expect all of you men to at least hire suits and look the part."

All four men looked at each other; Ryu was trying to figure out if he could even fit into a suit.

" Oh _come on_ you lot, how often do you get this chance anyway." Jun scolded them with a sweeping glance and her hands firmly on her hips.

"I'm prepared to wear a suit" Ken said a little too quickly." Why not, it's a chance to dress differently, and go on a date and have a normal night."

Dr Nambu chuckled "That's the spirit Ken. Jun I have set up an account for you at Calidon's boutique. I believe I owe you one."Jun looked a little taken by surprise but was delighted by Dr Nambu's offer, not knowing fully what to say. "Well I did buy a dress from there a few days ago." She started to say.

" Then have the bill forwarded to me for reimbursement." Jun beamed, it couldn't get any better than that for her.

"And I wonder who you're going with?" Jinpei teased her, but he looked at Ken with twinkling eyes.

She pouted at his teasing. "Well for _your _information Jin I already have a date, I met Anthony Querro a few days ago and he asked me, and I said _yes_."

Jinpei took in this new information as if puzzle pieces were falling together.

"Noooo wayyyy!!" He grinned at her."So _he's_ the one you spent an hour talking to on the phone yesterday, and who sent you that _big_ bunch of expensive flowers. Your going out to lunch with him today isn't you?" Jinpei rattled on excitedly.

Then realizing what was going on Jinpei gave Aniki a look of pity.

Joe couldn't resist, as he left he walked up beside Ken and said quietly "_Crashed and burned buddy,_ couldn't be any more a direct hit with a bird missile. Caaarrrhhh boooommmmmmm. Now I gotta go find me a date and a monkey suit see ya."

Ken just looked into space feeling hopeless, how was going to get round this "Romeo"guy.

"Well Ken you can always ask Claudia to be your date." Ryu said with a smirk, missing a slight pained look on Jun's face as she walked behind them.

"Yeah," was all Ken said with a hint of sarcasm as he high tailed it out of the building.

He _was_ going to ask Jun to be his date, now he had to change plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jun looked out the window of the limousine trying not to fidget.

Anthony at the last minute had arranged for her to be picked up and he would meet her at the Art Gallery. Jun did feel a bit disappointed that he would not be picking her up himself, but she supposed that being one of the main organizers of such a big society event he probably had to be there earlier than his other guests.

He would be taking her home later though.

So I suppose it compensates she thought- looking out the window again at the passing lights on her way to the city. She had spent the afternoon at the hairdressers and having make-up done, and then getting dressed... She was wearing her favorite perfume called 'Beyond Paradise.'

She hoped he liked it.

For once when it came to the business, Jinpei had been right; they could afford to pay some casual staff. Her friend Jill had been looking for casual work and Kathy was an apprentice chef who wanted extra cash to travel. The Snack J in the past two years was doing very well Jun was still very cautious towards money but peace times did bring in a lot more customers.

Well time to think of others things than the Snack J.

Feeling a little more nervous now Jun looked at her hands- her nails were French manicured but still trimmed to a sensible length.

Her thoughts fleeting back to the lunch date a few days ago with Anthony had been wonderful they talked and laughed.

He was a very intelligent man, and she found she could hold a good conversation with him. His dress sense was as immaculate as his manners, something she really wasn't used to in a man. Around him she had a sense of formality.

Unlike Ken-Who she would sit with and talk with on different levels for hours, and feel she tell him just about anything, except maybe how she felt for him over the years.

Anthony had lightly kissed her lips when they last parted after lunch and it surprised her that she did not feel weak in the knees from it.

It was nice but it left her feeling a little confused.

He was handsome, sent her flowers, called her, took her out to lunch, paid her attention and when he lightly kissed her she didn't feel… well blown away by it. Maybe she just needed to give it time to get to know him more. She wasn't experienced really in getting to know someone on a romantic level. Maybe she was expecting too much too soon…sighing she tried to gather her wander thoughts in.

The limo was pulling up in front of the Gallery and Jun could see Anthony waiting for her.

"Jun you look beautiful," he said helping her out of the limo. She smiled into his sparkling eyes as he gently took her hand in his. It was more difficult than she thought to get of a car in and evening gown with getting it wrinkled and be graceful at the same time.

"Thank you Anthony, I've been looking forward to tonight." She smiled wistfully wonder what the night ahead would bring her.

She didn't know what else to say after that, so she let him lead her up the wide sandstone stairs into the building.

The Art galley overlooked the waterfront of Utoland's main business district. It was an old sandstone building owned by the local government and the management of the gallery was contracted privately.

Utoland did not have a strong art culture but the local government had decided to encourage aspiring you artist to bring people to the small nation.

The galley had artworks for sale and was working on establishing a museum. The exhibit was to help encourage that, since it had become know that Gatchaman and the Science Ninja Team likely lived in Utoland.

There were a lot of people at the exhibit already, mingling and looking at the artwork. Jun out of habit and years of training took in her surroundings quickly checking exit points and strategic positions.

Ryu was there already with some nibbles in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other talking to a girl with blonde hair and pretty features that she didn't know. By the way she was leaning toward him she was most likely his date. He glanced in her direction giving her smile before returning to the conversation.

The hall that the official opening would take place ran off the open promenade that faced towards bay. There were two set of large double doors wide open that allowed a good view into the room. The promenade was softly lit by lamps Banners hung from the ceilings advertising the exhibit with "_Real Hero's,"_ and dates on them, an air brushed picture of Gatchaman.

She couldn't see Jinpei yet, but then he had just left minutes before her to pick up Kerry his new girlfriend. She looked over to where one of the paintings was on display on the other side of the room to see Ken standing in front of it alone.

Where was Claudia? She thought, she had to look twice to recognize him, but it was defiantly him. She let her eyes rest on him for a moment and the feeling of butterflies started in her stomach.

He was always a handsome man whether in civilian dress or birdstyle, but tonight he looked _gorgeous_.

His thick chocolate brown hair that she always felt like taking a comb to had been trimmed and brushed back with neat waves framing his face and fell just below his collar.

The black tuxedo sat well on his medium 6'1 frame and broad shoulders, and when he turned and looked in her direction she tried to suppress the flush rising to her cheeks and felt her chest tighten.

His blue eyes stood out against the light tan of his skin and the bow tie and crisp white shirt and blue vest made him look sooo handsome it was almost intoxicating. She had to look away before anyone noticed her reaction, so she chose to follow Anthony into the auditorium.

88888

He'd been there for about half an hour before he saw her walking through the door.

Ken was looking at an air brush picture dictating the Phoenix in firebird mode.

It showed the phoenix head on, as if the consuming flames were transparent somehow showing the warship under the flames. The background was black.

That's a really good picture actually, he thought before looking over to hall entrance and catching a sight that took his breath away. At any another time he would recall every detail as to how she looked that night, but in that moment he was mesmerized.

Ken had seen Jun in many different lights over the years, in battle poised to take on Galactor goons moving with such deadly grace.

He could see her standing with her hands on her hips scold look on her face while she argued with Jinpei at the Snack J about work that needed to be done- the sunlight shinning through her tinted visor as they observed a peaceful moment during a mission.

A look of wonder at the beauty of the ocean before her as the phoenix dived into the sea, and her soft smile and kind eyes sitting at a table opposite him late at night over a glass of wine and quiet conversation. A warm wonderful feeling flooded him.

She was so beautiful in every memory but he had never told her, duty had always came first personal feelings second.

The teal green gown's soft flowing fabric hugged her every curve and shimmered as she moved. The colour made her soft ivory porcelain skin glow. Some of her hair was caught up in lose curls that sparkled a little when she turned with small diamond pins, some of her black hair fell in loose curls around her face and down her back .

He caught her eyes for a moment across the promenade then she turned to follow Anthony into the Auditorium.

" You really should tell her you know._" _Ken turned to find Simon had walked up behind him he turned to face him before replying. "What do you mean, tell who what?"

Simon let out frustrated breath this was going to be difficult. Either this cute guy was clueless or deliberately acting dense. "_Jun,_ you should _tell_ her how you _feel_ about her." Ken stood silent looking at this person who hardly knew him, but seemed to read him like a book; Simon had a very open nature and you couldn't help liking him.

" It's _none_ of you business._"_ Ken told him, he was about to walk away from him Simon spoke again." Maybe, but she really is a catch you know, and I get the feeling in her life she has never really been told by people closest to her. I don't know the kind of life she's had, but you _seem_ to have known her for a long time. You _can't _keep it in forever or else you'll become some Greek tragedy or something. She deserves someone who understands her. I've only know Jun a short time but I do consider her a friend." Ken now knew what Joe meant when he said he didn't like to be lectured.

_  
_With that Simon huffed and walked away to talk to someone who had called out his name.

88888

Jun scanned the room again and found Dr Nambu talking to a group of older men;

Joe was over near one of the large windows over looking the bay. His attention was completely absorbed in the conversation he was having with a very beautiful young woman. She almost came to his shoulder with a shock of long dark copper curls that fell almost to her waist, and almond shaped Violet/blue eyes with clear ivory skin.

She held herself with an air of confidence- she was wearing a simple pale blue satin gown. She was a very elegant woman. Not generally Joe's type Jun observed as she looked around for a possible neglected date.

Jinpei walked in the auditorium moments later with Kerry, she was a little taller than Jinpei, thin but pretty with a bubbly personality.

" Hi Jun!" Kerry chirped as they walked over to her "Wow she said this is lovely Jin." She said wide eyed as she looked around the room with paintings on the walls big floral arrangements in the corners. Glass cases in the centre of the room displaying other sculptured artworks.

A painting took Kerry's attention and she headed off to look at it.

Jinpei looked at his sister and gave her a rare compliment "You look great sis, is that _him?_" Jinpei was looking over at Anthony who was talking to some city officials.

"Yes that's _Anthony_, what took you so long getting here?" Jun frowned.

Jinpei frowned a little. "Frowning makes your face wrinkle faster." Jinpei's said with a cheeky grin. Jun resisted the urge to smack him across the head."whats your excuse?" she asked pursing her lips instead.

"Well you know, Kerry was _still_ fussing over her hair with her mum when I arrived, and her father took the opportunity to lecture me on getting his daughter home before midnight pointing out to me that she's only 16 etc etc and he probably shouldn't be letting her out in the city with just me alone. If only he knew." A sly grin spread across the Swallows face as he looked at a picture of himself on the other side of the room.

"_Jinpei,_" she said looking into his young face. "You've had it lucky in some ways, take note and make sure you get her home at a reasonable time or it's all down hill with her dad from now on." Jinpei looked annoyed with her last comments so he turned to walk over to Kerry and looked over his shoulder at his sister." I know, I know."

Before Jun knew it she was back at Anthony's side being introduced to people who belonged to Utoland's society circles.

88888

Ken had walked into the auditorium and was nabbed by Dr Nambu as soon as he spotted him. He spent the next hour being introduced to various people that Dr Nambu felt he should know. He was introduced as one of the ISO's test pilots.

The whole time he kept tabs on where Jun was in the room. The conversation he was in with a visiting politician from Austria was interrupted by Anthony who had gone to the microphone to start the official opening of the exhibit.

He talked for a few minutes on how it was wonderful to see everyone here and started introducing some of the Gallery's main sponsors. Ken observed him during the speech, he was very polished in manner and Ken could see why Jun would be charmed by him.

Didn't she deserve the best? He though.

What could he offer her? An airfield. He had no money, so he found when he really sat down and looked at his finances the other day. He smiled to himself at the memory; he figured it wouldn't hurt to look at a few other clothes while he sorted out a tux for the night.

He discovered that department stores offer "store cards." It was the only way he was able to buy the shirts, couple pairs of dress pants, new jeans and sports coat, three pairs of shoes and some accessories, the older man who worked in the department was helpful.

Ken had no idea how to put things together, and he had to get it together for her, so he secretly paid off his tab at the "J" he winced at how much the bill was but bit the bullet and did it.

It was a start to get out of debt, and she didn't deserve to be taken advantage of like that. He even booked himself in to see a financial planner the next week to work out how he could make a profitable business out of the airfield, offer flying lessons maybe??

Some of the official introductions over Anthony proceeded to introduce Kray Wilson the artist.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are enjoying yourselves and my art. It is an honor to be invited to present my work in such a beautiful city…"He droned on in a boring tone still he continued to talk, and Ken tuned out a little as he observed some of the people around him. "Now to conclude my talk I would like to make a presentation to Dr Nambu of the ISO, who I believe heads up the Science Ninja Team who are our_" Real Hero's."_ I have _always _been a fan." Dr Nambu made his way to the podium as one of the Galleries assistants handed him a large picture that was as tall as he was.

Kray Wilson held up the artwork and Ken was impressed with the detail. The faces were not accurate beneath the visors but the expressions were. They looked more like animated characters to him.

The team in the picture was set against a stormy blue sky with the god phoenix in the background with each of them posed for action holding their weapons and Joe with a feather shrunkien in his mouth and gun poised in his hand, Jun's Yo yo posited to strike, Jinpei with his boulers in flight, and Gatchaman was closest holding his bird rang in the air like he had just caught it. The painting was amazing in detail and really did catch their characters.

"Thank Mr. Wilson" Dr Nambu said addressing the people present. "It will hang proudly in the ISO office for all the team to see. I'm sure they will love the detail you have gone to. Once again on behalf of Gatchaman and the science Ninja Team, thank you." He finished and left the podium handing the painting to one of the officials to take back to ISO headquarters. Dr Nambu never did say more than he needed to.

Ken watched Anthony walking around with Jun for a while longer; He was placing his hand in the centre of her bare back.

Damn him! Jealously rising in him again.

He was distracted by Joe who put a glass of champagne in his hand and indicated that he follow him out of the room. They walked out into the promenade area of the gallery.

"I thought I'd help you escape Dr Nambu for a while." Joe casually leaned on the railing.

"Thanks," Ken replied. "What friends are for, so how's your evening going?" Joe asked taking a sip of his champagne. Ken didn't reply for a minute and looked closer at Joe something was different about him. "So how's yours, _who's _the red head? You haven't been far from her all evening, why didn't you bring a date?" Ken questioned him taking the topic of conversation of himself.

Joe grinned and his whole face lit up. "The answer to your first question is her name is Madeline. She _is_ my date." Ken could stop the surprised look that came onto his face. "She's _not_ normally your type- she doesn't look like she hangs around racing circles."

Joe looked back into the room at his date for a minute. "You're right she doesn't I met her a few days ago outside the city hall. " The smile stayed on his face as watched her.

"I'd driven past there a few times, and spotted her about the same time each day, this time I was early in the city just driving around and decided to see if she'd be there again. I parked the car and when I got there she wasn't out the front, so I went inside and heard this beautiful music come from the main hall so I went in." Joe had a faraway look on his face as if reliving a joyous moment as he continued his story…

" …There she was in the hall all by herself playing the flute… Beautiful moment…. She's 1st flutist in the city orchestra." Joe sighed. Ken studied the Condors face, he never had that doe eyed look in his eyes. It just wasn't Joe. "Anyway she stopped playing and looked at me and smiled and asked me if I had a request…We got talking after that and I asked her if she had time for coffee. We talked for hours, I felt like I'd known her for years. We could just talk about anything… well almost. I just want to spend time with her. I suppose when you have a chance at something you just have to go for it. I had to die to find that out."

A troubled expression flinted crossed Joes face. Something of the old condor was still there."I'll have to eventually tell her I'm not completely normal, and I don't know how a girl like her will react when she find's out I live in a trailer among other things, guess it's time to do something more permanent with my life." Joe said "_Cheers,"_ then he clicked glasses with Ken and headed back to Madeline.

Well there's a first time for everything thought Ken. The Condor is in love!

When Ken walked back in Jun and Anthony had not moved for where they were and Anthony's hand had moved lower on her back.

_Enough is enough_**!**he thought and headed over in their direction.

"Good Evening Jun." He greeted her and smiled politely.

" Ken! "She said as if being taken by surprise. "You know each other," Anthony said looking from one to the other. "Yes." Jun said to him"Let me introduce you. Ken Washio is a test pilot at the ISO and a regular customer at the J, this is Anthony Querreo he is the director of the Gallery."

Anthony extended his hand to and Ken. Who gripped his hand in a manly handshake Ken didn't let go before he'd tightened his grip enough to make Anthony wince at pain that went through his hand. Ken smiled at him like a chess player trying to guess his opponents next move on the board. Anthony cleared his throat understanding the signals Ken was sending out.

" Well Ken, I hope you have a good evening and enjoy the artwork." He then skillfully directed Jun away from him.

The evening after that was filled with music and people mingling drinking champagne and looking at Kray Wilson's paintings and giving expert opinions.

Ken was looking at one of the portraits the artist had done of the Swan. It was part of a series of action shots that he had done of each of them. There were three painting together about A3 size. He had made her stances look so graceful. Just like a real Swan…

" What was that all about Ken?"Jun's voice came quietly as she can and stood beside him after finally finding a way to get away from Anthony without being too obvious.

"Have seen some of these pictures Jun they're really very good, it's a shame they are way out of my price range." He tried to change the topic knowing where it was going.

Jun sensing just that, asked her question again." You're avoiding the question Ken."

"I know." He responded looking back at her. He drew a breath before continuing

" He's a lucky guy you know, to have attracted you into his life." He looked at her standing there glass of champagne in her hand, looking up at him through her dark lashes with that questioning look he had seen at times over the years.

" Jun you look beautiful tonight, you always have been to me… I just thought you should know." Ken could keep the emotion out of his voice, feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to do next he looked back at the painting of his Swan.

" So do you, always…" Was her response and Jun walked away.

He watched her walk over to Anthony the back of her dress showed her elegance and soft skin that he just wanted to reach out and touch. Her beautiful dark hair that he could run his fingers through, as he watched her move slowly to the music in another mans arms.

The strands of a song that was playing caught his ear. The soft music had a romantic tone to it and gave the listen a sense of longing.

…_There's such a sad lov…, Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel…Open and closed within your eyes…I'll place the sky within your eyes…_

The words of the song some mirroring how he felt.

_There's such a fooled heart…Beating so fast in search of new dreams…_

As the rest of the evening progressed he watched her interact with other people and the other strands of the song played in his mind;

_As the pain sweeps through…Makes no sense for you…Every thrill has gone…_

Ken thought of all the times they had gone into battle together.

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo…As the world falls down_

Suddenly he felt himself falling…and he could control what was happening to inside his heart.

_Makes no sense at all, makes no sense to fall…, falling in love…. As the world falls down._

How could he have been so blind for so long and never acted on how much he loved her. Taking so much for granted in his life with her there.

He was such a fool. He felt it fully as the realization that he really could lose her forever came on him.

_Fool _he thought over and over……He had to take a chance. He began to imagine what it would be really like to have Jun as his girlfriend, what his life could really be like with her by his side every step of the way…Joy filled his heart at that moment.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold…I'll spin you Valentine evenings…_

He imagined taking her for flights in his Cessna, a romantic weekend away together…

_We're choosing the path between the stars… I'll leave my love between the stars…_

Ken didn't want to lose her to someone else; she was so much a part of his world He had to find a way to tell her. As the evening drew to a close and he said goodbye to the other team mates he made his way to his car. The rest of the song still playing in his mind;

"_Falling, Falling in love…"_

Ken looked up and saw Anthony helping Jun into a red Ferrari with the soft top pulled up.

He froze momentarily before getting in his car and looking in the direction that the Ferrari pulled out he decided to follow them.

The thought that this guy would seduce her that night drove a resolution into him; it was not going to happen while he was around.

He loosened the bow tie at his neck, kicked the car into gear and followed behind them at a safe distance.

Where was he taking her?

Not in the direction of the Snack J he noticed!

_Song Lyrics_

_ "As the world falls down" by David Bowie for Labyrinth. _

9


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jun had some small talk with Anthony about the evening but really her mind was on other things.

Her thoughts about Ken were distracting her.

Ken never was a person to waste a compliment, because he never really complimented her on anything other than fighting skills.

But he thought she was beautiful not just tonight but always… and he was staring for a long time at the portraits of her in birdstyle even wanting to buy one.

Could it be he had felt the same way towards her and he had never expressed it?

She was so lost in her thoughts Jun hadn't realized that Anthony wasn't taking her home; he had turned of the highway a little way out of the city and was headed up a dirt road that lead to a lookout. He pulled up and switched the button that allowed the soft top to roll back.

The view of the city was beautiful and she told him so.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you Jun," he said staring into her eyes. Why was she not reacting to him she wondered.

"I thought after a long night it would be good for us to alone together," he leaned in closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Jun gave him a side long glance and she forced a small smile.

But she felt that she was else were, and could not shake the feeling of wanting Ken.

Next thing she knew he had leaned in to kiss her not just a light brush but his tongue was parting her lips, and for a moment she gave in when the kiss ended she came up with the feeling of wanting. It wasn't Anthony she wanted after all.

Something, but not him, he leaned in to kiss her again. "Anthony please stop," Her chest felt tight, and she needed to space to think, but he only got more insistent.

His one of his hands was trying to un-do the buttons at the back of her neck and he didn't stop when she began to protest louder.

The next thing she knew someone grabbed him and yanked him out of the car.

"You get your _fucking_ hands off her you bastard." Ken swore angrily as he stood over him while he got to his feet.

"What the _hell_!" Anthony yelled angrily while he struggled to his his feet. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are!" he scolded, looking at Ken and at the same time trying to comprehend what was happening here. Ken was now worked up and ready for a fight so he took another swing at Anthony and a fight broke out between them.

As it was Ken was much more skilled than Anthony, it was easy to see the out come. "_Stop it!"_ Jun yelled at then getting out of the car. "_Please stop_, the both of you!" She ran over to intervene helping, Anthony to his feet once again.

Anthony looked at Jun and then at Ken and walked over to his car and got in trying to fix his suit.

Jun ran as best she could in high heeled shoes to the car and he looked up at her in disgust with bruises forming on his face. "I believe Jun you have your ride home." he stated bitterly, looking at her like she was now something he didn't want to touch. "What I ever saw in you…you're a woman with no class…" He started up the engine and pulled out of the lookout.

He was just going to leave her there!

As Anthony drove away she turned and looked at Ken with tears of anger darkening her green eyes.

Hurt by Anthony's comments she turned to look at Ken.

" What gives you the right-'She began in a low deadly voice.

"He was trying to mall you, I heard you ask him to stop." Ken tried to defend his actions, throwing his hands in the air. "Besides what he said about you having no class at all is a lie."

"Quit while you're ahead Ken."

They stood and looked at each other for a minute before all the suppressed anger of years of being ignored by him came spilling out of Jun.

"_You…"_ she cried and slapped him hard across the face. "You ignore me for years treating me no more than you would a sister and now…_Now _you decide when someone else shows an interest in me to try to "win" me like some kind of prize, by attacking my date like I'm some helpless female who can't defend herself." She spat the words at him like daggers.

"I know what it takes to be a member of the Science Ninja Team, so don't even try to lecture me on things like _duty_ and putting the _good _of humanity first so please spare me from it…. Why Ken" she cried"….. Why now? I have tried to _forget_how I feel about you, besides aren't you seeing someone a girl called Claudia-"

Ken looked surprised at that one. "Claudia?" he questioned "She was my math's teacher at flight school she's about 50 years old a mother figure…you thought….you thought I had a girlfriend." Ken almost smiled.

She thinks I'm seeing someone and was jealous, that almost took away the sting of the slap that he probably deserved.

Ken looked at her in the moonlight as she yelled at him.

She sure looked even more beautiful fired up in an evening gown with some of her hair falling loose around her face and her emerald green eyes on fire ready to take him on and the chandelier diamond earrings swinging as she moved, catching the light.

He drew in a deep breath and did something that defied all logic in the moment, and defied all thought and he let his emotions take over. He closed the space in between them and drew her to him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, parting them with his tongue and letting the depth of his emotions draw her in.

Jun crumbled under the passion of his kiss and responded back her knees nearly giving way under her, and the fire of emotion sweep through her body, he was holding her so close, his hands on her bare back increasing the intensity, she could feel his arousal against her it was intoxicating. There was a long moment before either came up for air, Kens lip continued to trail down her neck.

Jun felt like she had been drinking a lot of champagne only to have the full effect of the alcohol hit her now. Was this real?

It felt amazing, better than anything she had ever imagined with him. Then she began to feel she had to take control of the situation. "Ken…Ken. "she said trying to catch her breath again. She gently pushed him away from her. She could see the lust in his eyes and his breathing was heavy against her, but she still had to know.

"Ken …what do you want from us? Are we to be lovers when it suits you and friends any other time? I don't want to start something with you only to get my heart broken when you decide what we are to be just friends .It can't be all on your terms." She turned away and started to walk down the road stopping long enough to take off her shoes and hitch up her gown.

He looked after her for a moment taking in her words and trying to catch his breath after what he felt when he kissed her just then, before going after her, "Jun," he called out. "Jun it wouldn't be like that. I love you….. I have for a long time; I've been a fool and not realized how much you mean to me… please listen…" He begged her as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. Jun looked searching into his clear blue eyes for a moment. Could she believe him on this?

Ken had always kept his emotions in check and had control over everything relating to that area. She trusted him on a professional level but on a personal level?

Ken was not one to take responsibility with emotions, and was good at avoiding things. At one time she would have fallen straight into his arms if he told her he loved her, but at this moment self preservation kicked in.

"Ken I don't know. I need something more than just your word. I know you very well… we know each other very well" Tears were welling in her eyes. "I….I need something more than a casual affair during a peaceful time. If you can't give me anything more than that, then don't play with me. My heart couldn't handle it" She turned out of his grip and began walking fast down the road again past his car. Ken went and got into his car and drove after her.

She had broken into a run as fast as she could with her dress hitched up in one hand and her evening bag and shoes in the other holding her fur shawl around her shoulders. Hot tears of frustration, and long pent up emotion flowed freely down her cheeks. She did love him, a lot, but at that moment she felt soooo confused as to his reasons for his sudden actions.

_Men__!_ she thought. _Can't live with them, you can't live without_- his voice broke her train of thought. "Jun get in the car," he ordered as he pulled along side of her.

She started walking fast again, ignoring him. "Jun it's a long way into the city I'll give you a ride home. Please… I won't leave you out here, so either you get in or I drive along side you all the way back to the Snack J." Jun stopped as if to think for a moment still simmering.

Gosh she must look a sight now; she thought Eye makeup running hair a mess. She gave him a side long look and relented. Jun got in the passenger seat of the car.

The drive home was silent between them.

Neither was game to say anything least they start another argument. When they arrived back at the Snack J, Jun glanced at Ken and then got out of the car and without looking back fumbled her keys into the front door and went in. Ken did not follow her, and she knew he wouldn't.

Closing the door she ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed and cried.

Jinpei was home and heard her come in, and the muffled sounds of her tears he gingerly went into her room."Onechan?" he quietly asked. "Are you O.K did someone hurt you?" She heard the concern in his voice and was touched by it. "I'll be O.K Jinpei, just very tired we'll talk in the morning O.K" she reassured him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes.

She had a good brother in Jinpei, and no matter how difficult he could be sometimes it was moments like these she treasured him. "I just need to sort a few things out Jin that's all. Promise you I'll try and get some sleep, now I need to change out of this dress first." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him out of her room. He gave her a small concerned smile at the door and left her in peace.

Ken didn't know how he made it home that night.

He was so dazed by what happened it was wonder he got there in one piece.

Somehow he did, though and he knew he would not be sleeping that night. He opened a beer and downed it in no time- it was followed closely by another one.

He had to show her he was for real; she had to believe how much he loved her. He 21st birthday was in a week's time and Jinpei had organized a party for her, just a small group at the Snack J. He had to come up with something between now and them.

For now though he was drowning his sorrows, Ken knew he needed to get back his self control. Acting on emotion instead of holding it back was new to him, and he was learning fast…

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jun didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned her mind going over the events of the evening. What started out as one thing ended up totally something else? Finally giving up on sleep Jun decided to get dressed and head out for a few hours. The sun would be coming up soon and she decided the only way to ease her mine was to ride her bike anywhere it took her. She quietly dressed in her red leather riding outfit and wrote a quick note for Jinpei letting him know she would be back in a few hours and not to worry.

The highway seemed deserted at this hour which made leaving the city much quicker. Jun hadn't put full focus on where she was going but the cool air and sound of the bikes engine was soothing. She saw a familiar dirt track and turned onto it, she found herself at the same lookout that she had been to only hours before. She stopped her bike removed her helmet and walked over to the viewing edge. The city really did look lovely from up here she though as she looked out past the trees. The sun was just starting to rise and stain the sky with its brilliant colours of pinks and shades of white and dark against the clouds marking the beginnings of a new day.

The lookout area appeared smaller and somehow looked somehow different in the light of day, then again so did many things.

Her mind went to Ken's kiss…she could feel it remembered the sensations that ran through her and knew he felt it too, it was well worth the wait. It even bought a smile to her face as she looked at roughly the spot that it happened and she found herself wondering what he was doing at that moment and her smile faded.

He was probably regretting it, and her sadness returned. The sun was a little higher in the sky now and way above her she could hear the sound of the engine of a light plane but when she looked up the rays of the blocked her view of the sun light plane passing overhead. She sighed and decided to head into the city for a little while before going back to the Snack J. Jinpei will want to know what was going on and she wasn't quite ready for his questions yet.

Jun pulled up into the parking lot of one of the parks that lined the waters edge of the bay in the city. She made her way down to a bench along the walkway and sat looking at the water in front of her. She bowed her head down in thought for a moment when she heard a familiar voice. "_Jun….oh Jun it is you."_ Jay came running over to her." _Didn't expect to run-"_He stopped mid sentence and looked at the expression her face. "_Oh dear_" a concerned look came onto his face as she looked up at him and tears were welling in her eyes as Jun started to babble something he could not understand. "_Wait a moment Jun, We need coffee and Chocolate Gateaux and we need it NOW…come with me"_ He said in way that you'd think national security was at stake, he helped her to her feet and looping arms with Jun and started walking her to his favorite waterfront café.

They had been seated in silence for about 5 minutes when the waiter came and took the order. Jay ordered for them both and a mocha coffee with whipped cream for them both, Chocolate mousse and Hazel nut gateaux with both cream and ice cream on the side. Jun did not object it sounded good actually. Their order arrived a few moments later before Jun had settled enough to relay the events of the night before. The she began to talk…..

"…….._So you see then Ken kissed me and I basically threw it back in his face. Ken can hold a grudge and doesn't forget easily. Anthony will never talk to me again it wasn't really his fault Ken attacked him like that…..I just don't know where to go from here Ken and I will never be the same to each other ohhhh arr_" She was so frustrated by it all.

Jay took a quick assessment of the situation. "_You know I read in book some where that under pressure men drink lots of alcohol and invade small counties and start wars, women eat chocolate and go shopping. So once Ken's done with drinking and destruction he'll be back" _He chided her a bit for a smile

"_Let's get one thing straight__" _His face becoming more serious_" Anthony should not have just left you there like that, if he cared anything for you at all he would have stayed and at least been a gentleman and offered you a lift home. What a jerk! I wouldn't date him after that. I heard of some of his playboy reputation but was not sure how much of it is true. Ken most likely did overreact but that was because he's madly in love with you dear and it can blind a person sometimes."_

Well now she knew what Berg Katse's issues were if only they knew the ISO could have sent in chocolate and gift vouchers and bourbon, to deal with the situation… no wonder he/she the mutant drank so much and it explained some of her brothers habits….. Where in the world did those thoughts come from?? Jun shook her head to bring her back to reality.

So…Jun thought it through again maybe, Anthony had seen her as a trophy, something that looked good on his arm, take her to bed and then discard her when he was bored with her. Some how she knew deep down with Ken that was not the case, they had history together and she found herself wondering he had said he loved her for a long time and he was not one to lie like that just to get her into bed ..…

Jun broke from her thoughts and turned her eyes to Jay _"Jay_" she leaned forward to him"_ Thank you Jay you have such a good heart_." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "_It's alright Jun anytime you want coffee or go shopping call me. I love to shop with my friends and do lunch_." A he gave a genuine smile with his offer_." Jason my brother is organizing my 21__st__ birthday for this Friday night will you come? It's at 7pm at the Snack J; I'll let Jin know that you're invited."_

"_Jun I would love to come, be there with bells on" _and Jun couldn't help but giggle at that last comment. Jason had a way of lightening up the day with his positive attitude and genuine concern for everyone around him. Jun knew that she had made a new friend outside of the team.

It felt a little odd discussing fashion and girl things with a guy considering what her brothers were like, but she was getting used to it fast and Jay just had a different way of looking at things.

She looked at the time and decided to head home to the J she knew Jinpei would start to worry if she left it to long so she took her leave, Jason gave her a reassuring cuddle and kiss on the cheek and a "_be in touch_" before they parted.

Jun got on her bike and headed for home.

00000000000000000000000000

Ken had gotten out of bed before sunrise having only stopped at three beers before attempting to sleep. No good he thought. And decided an early morning flight wouldn't hurt. The morning was beautiful the air was clear and found himself flying over near the lookout area that he had followed Jun and her date to the night before. He saw a small person in red below, Could it be Jun he wondered.

At this height he could not tell but somehow he hoped it was. As he looked at the figure below a though occurred to him. There was a way…The thoughts in process he decided to spend the week making the right changes to his life and take responsibility in his personal life not just when he was in command, he had things to do.

Half an hour later he was on the ground and back in shack rummaging through a box that he had carefully packed away. It held some of the most precious things in the world to him, last remnants of memories of his parent's lives. He pulled out a dark red velvet box that would have been about the size of his had inside was a yellowed piece of paper. He knew the words of the letter by heart. He closed the box and thought for a minute.

For his plan to work he need to enlist help and he knew just who to ask…..

Smiling he put the box away and headed for the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jun was busy in her room getting ready for the party and she was still deciding what to wear…dress or jeans…mmm maybe dress pant's and blouse, what would he like best???

The dilemma was stressing out. But when she looked at the objects and the line up of small cards on her dresser it bought a smile to her face and sense of excitement about her birthday.

Ken had not spoken to her all week; in fact no one had seen him. Joe had run into for a few minutes in city but couldn't seem to get much sense out of him or so he said. She had figured he would avoid her for a while after that night, but not everyone else. The last week had been interesting though and her mind went back over the events that had occurred over the course of the week.

It all started the next day after the exhibit opening night; it was late in the afternoon and she was cleaning the counter top at the bar when she heard a young boy's polite voice.

"_Excuse me miss, are you Jun?_ "She turned to find a dark hair boy with brown eyes and big cheeky smile on his face. He looked to be about 9 or 10 years old. In his hand he was holding small white box and a small envelope. "_Yes" _she replied_ "and who might you be?_" He handed her the parcel and headed for the door, gave her a cheeky grin and ran out. "_Hey wait_" she called after him from the door way but he was already gone.

She ran down the street after him but he was gone.

Jun went back inside to the counter where she had left the box and looked at it for a moment before opening it. Inside were two Frangipani flowers. Curious she looked at the envelope and opened it. Inside was a plain card with writing inside;

**I was walking past a tree in full flower today and the beautiful scent of the flowers reminded me of your perfume**** …..And I thought of you…. **

The card was not signed.

Jun sat for a moment as the lovely scent of the flower reached her nose. It had a similar scent to the perfume she wore last night…her favorite Beyond Paradise. Could Anthony be trying to apologize to her she thought…not likely, she sat up a little more could it be Ken??

Noooo he wouldn't think to do something like this would he?? Jun stood up and went up to her room and placed the box open on her dresser the scent filling her room. Still it was romantic…

The next day at about the same time Jinpei called her to come down stairs and there was the same boy again waiting for her. "_Good afternoon Jun_" He greeted her with a big smile. In his hand he held one long stemmed creamy white rose and in the other a card. Again he handed them to her and ran out the door. Jinpei was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "_What's this all about sis?"_ Jun looked at the rose and the card "_You tell me Jin and we'll both know." _She placed the rose gently on the counter and opened the card;

**I saw this beautiful creamy white rose today and it reminded me of your beautiful soft skin and that I only wish to be worthy….and I thought only of you….**

The next day at the same time Jun made sure she was downstairs, this time it was not the boy but a young girl. She acted the same as the boy did. Asked for her, smiled and handed her a small white box. Inside the box was a very smooth shiny ebony black stone. Jun ran her hands over the simple beauty of it. I seamed to almost have a green undertone to colour when the light fell on it. She opened the card heart pounding as to what it might say;

_**I was walking by a river today and this beautiful black stone caught my eye. When I looked at it the smoothness and ebony black colour remained me of your hair and how I **__**would love to run my fingers through it, and I thought of you…. **_

"_Ohhhh_" Jun sighed that is so beautiful. It had to be Ken, she thought as she headed upstairs to put it on her dresser. Jun found herself looking forward to the next day. Where was he she wondered?

The following day Jun was not disappointed. Joe and Ryu were at the bar when the young girl arrived and Jinpei was in the kitchen. As soon as Jinpei heard the young girl asking for Jun he was out in the bar area in a flash.

She was holding in her hand a pale pink long stemmed rose and of course a small envelope. "_One day you're going to tell me your name"_ She said smiling to the little girl who giggled and ran out of the J.

By this time Joe had a curious grin on his face and Jinpei was hanging over her shoulder to see what was written on the card. "_Jinpei its private_" She told him and walked a little away from him. "_Awww onechan have you worked out who it's from yet_" She opened the card and looked up at him again" _I have my suspicions, but until he show's up here himself and tells me I'm not saying anything."_

Joe couldn't resist at that comment "_So Jun_" he teased"_You have a secret admirer huh I'm so jealous_ _does that mean we're over?_" She looked at him "_What do you mean by that, there is no "us" dream on"_ and she gave him a small smile and headed upstairs as Joe gave back a mock hurt look. She opened the card and it said;

_**I was walking through a park today and saw this beautiful rose, it made me think of your soft and beautiful smile so I send this to you with a kiss…. and I thought of you…. **_

Jun fell back on her bed remembering the kiss that gave her and the wonderful dreams she had of him since, she picked up the rose and touched it to her lips as if accepting the kiss he sent her. Over the next few days other items arrived and with a card for each of them. On her dresser she had a beautiful small hand made porcelain swan, a sunflower and a teddy bear; each note contained a message about her and ended in;

_**I thought of you…..**_

It was now the day before her birthday and Jun found herself waiting to see what would come next. She was starting to feel disappointment as the time got later than when the children had been arriving when the door opened and in stepped both of them.

One was holding a small Goldfish aquarium containing two goldfish with small stones on the bottom and small decorations. The boy was trying very hard to keep it steady and the young girl had a paper bag and the card in her hand. Jun took the fish bowl out of his hands much to the boy's relief and placed it on the counter.

The young girl looked at her with a more serious expression on her face. "_Now_" She said"_You only need to feed them once a day. There is an air filter in here and some other things you will need to care for them…ohh and you have to give them names too."_ Then she handed Jun the bag and the envelope.

" _Will you at least tell me your names then so I have choices?"_ The two looked at each other shook their heads and gave her devilish grins and ran out if the Snack J. Jun wondered if those two children were playing some kind of game with her by not telling her their names. Jinpei looked out from the kitchen and gave an excited grin. "_Cooollll_" he cried as he looked at the goldfish, "_you never let me have any pet's sis"_ She looked at him and gave a small smile at that comment" _Your idea of pets have always been bug's Jinpei or weird zoo animals, besides our lifestyle has never allowed for the traditional type."_ She opened the card and looked at the goldfish and her face broke into a broad grin. It _had _to be Ken she thought read the card;

_**I was walking past an aquarium today and the remembered how your whole face lights up at the beauty of the creatures of the deep blue sea and how it not nearly as beautiful as you**__** are…..and I thought of only of you…..**_

Jun's thought came back to the present;

No parcels had arrived that day and she was wondering what he was up to, her party was to start in an hour she'd better hurry up and decided what to wear. Jinpei had made her stay upstairs until he was ready for her to come down.

She couldn't wait to see Ken, she did not know what they would say to each other but she had forgiven him for punching out Anthony (Jerk) she thought. The anticipation was almost toooo much!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jinpei raced up the stairs to his sister's room. He had planned this party for weeks and wanted it to special for her. She was special to him and even though he liked to tease her and try to get out of work, deep down he loved his sister greatly for adopting him and giving him a home, a sense of belonging and his brothers.

The life that they entered into at a young age was dangerous but somehow it fitted. Like something you didn't question because it was your purpose so therefore you just did it. Being part of the Science Ninja Team was like that for Jinpei. It was his place in the world.

At times he wondered what would have happened if she didn't adopt him. Without his older sister he would have been a nameless orphan, no family to love him and belonged to no one. He knew she was having problems with Aniki, he hadn't been around, and the night after the Exhibit she came home crying. He questioned her the next day as much as he could get out of her, she confessed to an argument with him but not much more.

But Jinpei knew her well enough to see the pain in her eyes and realized the depth of her feelings, so when he saw the gifts that started to arrive he knew it must have been Ken. Jinpei had known her feeling for Ken for years. Her happiness mattered to him and he wanted her to be happy. This was his way of showing her; he hoped big brother made amends. He hadn't told her he went out to visit him during the week and had been sworn to silence by him. Well tonight will be special for her and he was going to do his part.

"_Onechan are you ready_" he asked through the door not even trying to hold back his excitement. "_Yes Jinpei, I'm ready_" her voice came from the other side of the door. He opened it and smiled at her. She looked pretty, her hair was down and fell in soft curls she wore dress with shoe string straps that was made of soft pink fabric, that had a small white print on it, and it was crossed over the front to the side and fell in folds to her knees in an uneven hem. She had on silver strap shoes and simple silver necklace and drop earrings.

Jinpei just smiled at his sister "_I have to put on a blind fold sis_" he said as he pulled out of his pocket a pink satin blind fold, she looked at the blindfold and then looked at him"_Jin I don't want to ruin my eye make-up and hair and you have to get me down the stairs without my falling down them-"_he stopped her than and moved in to put it on anyway. "_I won't put it on tight, just trust me for a change, besides I'll guide you down the stairs onechan"_ he gave her that innocent look of his and she relented.

Jun felt her way down the stairs; she could hear the music and voices of her friends as her feet left the bottom landing. Jinpei had done well guiding her even though she had lived there long enough to know the lay of the loft and the stairs. He took of the blind fold and she smiled and clasped her hands in excitement at what she saw.

Jinpei had decorated to whole of the Snack J with coloured balloons and steamers on each of the tables he had set out candles and small flower pink flower decorations on each one. She turned and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek with tears of happiness in her eyes for all the effort that he had gone too. "_Awwwwe sis you're embarrassing me"_ he said as he smiled with false modesty and managed to free himself gently of her embrace.

She looked around at all her friends who had come here to celebrate her birthday. It was not a very big crowd, being a ninja did not really allow for many friendships to form, so the few that were there about twenty meant more to Jun than if there had been a hundred guests at the party.

"_**Happy Birthday Jun**_" Joe and Ryu sang out in a chorus together and gave her big smiles and bear hugs. Dr Nambu smiled and quietly wished her a happy birthday, It took her a few moments to realize that Ken was not there but hid her disappoint thinking that maybe he was running late. Jun started to mingle with her friends and took a glass of Semillon that was offered to her. The music played and everyone danced and ate the nibbles and Jun made her way around to her friends and still there was no Ken.

The door opened and Jay came in bearing a beautifully wrapped present, for a short moment she thought it was Ken, but put a smile on her face when she saw Jay. He handed her the present and insisted that she open it.

Jun looked at him and smiled.

She read the card and gave him a quick hug and then opened her present. "_ohhhh_" She gasped "_They are beautiful, ohhh Jay Shhhhooesss!_" and she took one out of the box. They were white open toe with leather heels and a leather knot on the top that was pink stripped and the edges of the shoes had pale pink leather piping. There was a handbag to match. She took off the ones she had on and found they fitted perfectly. "_Jay how did you know my size?"_ She asked as she tried them with a mini catwalk step." _Darling_" he said" _I don't work with a stylist for nothing you know"_ and gave her a coy smile.

Kathy and Jill served out the buffet meal on the table on the far side of the room and they all sat down to eat…still no Ken. Where could he be? she thought.

After the meal everyone had begun to mingle again, Jay turned to find himself face to face with a man who seemed to have a hard expression on his face and steel looking eyes. He started to make conversation when the man cut him off. "_Look pal, I'm not gay so don't even try it"_ he said in a low almost growling tone. "_Whhhellll_" Jay said taken back a bit by him. _"Don't you think your just it…..like you think you're my type anyway….to rough for me and besides I already have a partner"_ he said looking at him offended.

The nameless man was about to respond when he was cut off and neutralized by a sweet feminine voice and a hand on his arm, he looked at her as she spoke" _Jay, I have not seen you in a while and I almost didn't recognize you. How have you been? I see you're met Joe"_ Joe didn't know what to do, he wasn't going to start a fight at Jun's birthday party and Madeline knew this guy.

He swallowed his pride and worked hard to find a smile. "_Soooo you know each other???"_ He quizzed her. "_Well yes"_ she smiled sweetly at him"_Everyone in creative arts world knows Jay, he worked at the conservatorium of music before going to work for Peta Miller"_ Her look was one of surprise at him as she engaged in conversation with him leaving the Condor gob smacked not knowing what to do next.

He made his way over to Ryu and poured himself a beer looked at for a moment and then filled a shoot glass of Drambuie and dropped it into his beer.Ryu looked at him make the Depth Charger before commenting."_ Don't you have to drive her home later???"_ he quizzed him."_Yeah"_ he responded"_This is my third and I need it to stay calm Ryu don't ask!"_Ryu looked again and just continued to sip his drink without a word.

Ryu was not a man of many words nor as thick as people perceived him to be. He had patience and was very observant of his closest friends and knew when to back off. Not everyone could be the leader but he was good at what he did and that was all that mattered to Ryu. He shook his head and went back to his drink and watching what was happening in the room especially Jill who he had a crush on.

The time came for the rest of the presents; Jinpei was first, he handed her a large parcel and looked at his brothers"_ It's from all of us onechan. Me, Joe and Ryu"_ She looked at him and smiled as she tore of the paper. She gasped as she looked at it. It was a brand new electric guitar, the one she had wanted but never thought she could afford. It was burgundy in colour and inlaid with mother of pearl. It had a woven strap and an antique ivory fret. Joe walked out from the back with the amplifier. She sat there running her hands over it." _Let's plug it in Jun and you can give us few songs"_ Joe said and headed for the power point. Jun wasn't going to say no that's for sure.

A while later Dr Nambu walked over to her with a small wrapped present. "_It's not much Jun but I though that you would like it"_ She smiled at him as she tore of the paper of the present. "_Doctor I love it_" she breathed as she looked at the picture of all five of the team sitting on a bench mucking around with Dr Nambu standing behind them, it had been taken during the first war, a rare picture of all of them together making it more special to her, this was her family. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the good Doctor fumbled uncomfortably at the show of affection he was not used to.

The night continued on and Jun was having a wonderful time, Jinpei really went to a lot of effort. Her birthday cake was beautiful, and Jinpei had turned the lights off when it was bought out lit with candles.

Just one thing was missing…Ken.

Did he still think she was mad at him and didn't want him there? She was tempted to try her communicator but stopped short of doing it. She had asked Joe at one point where he was but he shrugged his shoulders and said he couldn't get in touch with him.

There was a knock at the door and Joe went over to answer it. He looked down to see two children standing there. A young girl holding a package wrapped in fuchsia pink paper and a white satin bow and the young boy was holding a large bouquet of red roses.

He recognized the girl from the other day, and an amused expression crossed his face. "_Excuse me sir_" the girl began" _We are here to see Jun"_ Joe looked at the two of them. "_I bet you are, so where is the fly boy?"_ he asked as he indicated with his hand for them to come in. Neither of them answered him and walked in the door. "_Hi Jun"_ he said as he gave her his best grin and handed her the roses. Jun looked at them and smiled"_ Hello mystery boy"_ his grin grew wider and he simply responded" _My names Ben and this is my sister Kimmy."_ Who held out her parcel to Jun she put down the flowers and took the parcel from Kimmy. "_Thank you Kimmy_" She said as looked at the wrapping. "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUN_" they said in chorus and left the Snack J. Mission accomplished, they walked outside to find Claudia waiting for them to take them home.

Jun opened the present. Inside the box was another flat dark blue velvet box a bit larger than her hand. There had not been any card with this present this time but when she opened the box she gasped, and put her hand to her mouth. There was a beautiful Emerald and diamond pendant set in white gold on a fine white gold chain with matching drop emerald and diamond earrings. There was also an old looking piece of folded paper which she opened and when she read it she knew who it was from. It could not be anyone else and tears came to her eyes as she read it.

Jun put them down and bolted out the door into the street and looked around her." _Ken I know you're here so stop hiding."_ She walked away from the door a few paces and looked around again"_Ken please come inside, I'm not angry with you, I would really love you to be here with everyone"_ Still no response but the normal noise of the street and Jun turned and went back inside.

The party began to break up a while later and Jill and Kathy cleaned up before leaving. Jinpei had gone to Ryu's for the night something about going fishing in the morning, she hugged him and thanked him again for the party before he left .Jun later got out two wine glasses and a bottle of Shiraz and headed over to her favorite booth and pulled out the letter again. She felt her chest tighten and heart beat fast at the content of it and how personal it was. He was sharing something with her that was so close to his heart.

The letter read;

_My dearest son,_

_I'm writing this for you because I know that I do not have long to live;_

_But I feel that there are something's that you should know, things will not mean much to you at this point in your life. In a way I don't really know where to begin, I wanted to tell you about your father and how much he loved you. But some things are hard to express in words on paper. _

_When your father and I first met there was an instant attraction between us, he __told me that to be with me was like coming home for him. We married six months later and you came into our lives two years later. There were people who warned me about marrying a Japanese fighter pilot that he would put duty to the UN first over his family. Some said how could an English born girl understand that and cultural difference would tear us apart. I didn't listen to them and I am glad I didn't._

_I want to__ tell you about the little things he used to do the personal things that no one knows outside of duty to his country and the world. Kentro Washio the man and husband that I loved. When I was doing my house work I would find things from him, small objects with notes attached telling me how he though about me that day and how the world always made him think of me, they were always unsigned but it was his way. He was never good at expressing emotion but I knew him and his heart and the unspoken communication that we had between us. We would spend evening together over a bottle of wine talking about anything and everything. Sometimes you would get out of bed and stand sleepily at the door and your father always liked to put you back in your room and tuck you in to sleep. He never talked much about his work….._

_I never regretted marrying your father, he never held back his love from the time we met and I knew that he being a pilot was dangerous, but life is about risks and to be with him it was one I was prepared to take. When he was killed I was devastated part of me went with him but it never felt real, I still find myself looking at the door expecting him to walk in. But at least I had you Ken and that was the best gift he ever gave me. _

_Sometimes I fear that you will hesitate when it comes to giving your heart to a woman, you show a dedication to helping others in the same way your father did and I see your sensitive nature. Don't try to hide it to much through anger as I sometimes see you do. I am also aware that our closest friend Dr Nambu wants you to take part in a special project and even though I have agreed, I do want him to blind you by duty to the point you have nothing else to fight for. I know Dr Nambu well and he does not know anything outside of his life of science. _

_One day a time will come in your life when you realize family is why we fight so hard for freedom and when you find her. The woman who you will love your whole __life doesn't hold back your love. Give her my emerald pendant and earrings; these were given to me from your father before he died for my birthday, he looked in my eyes and told me he loved me and he would do anything to protect his family. Sometimes I feel he is still here….. But I know he is lost to me. _

_Ken my son please remember this, I am proud of you, I can see the man you will become one day and I want you to have the same happiness in love that I had with your father._

_Remember; Keep a soft heart and thick skin._

_I love you Ken_

_Always_

Querida Washio

Ken had heard Jun when she came outside and thought she looked gorgeous in the dress she chose to wear for her birthday. He had been hesitant not knowing if she was still angry with him but it was not entirely his reason for not reveling himself to her. It was not part of his plan.

It had been a hectic week for the Eagle and he still had much to do. He now had a five year plan for the air field and had looked at leasing another plane to start a flying school along with the mail run. Eventually the shack would become an on site office he work employ another instructor when he had enough business. He planned to by some land outside of Utoland in the hills district and build a house. There were blocks he looked at that had ocean views and rolling hills and he planned to have a deposit together within a year.

His plan to win Jun was formulated with Claudia's two foster children who were excited about taking part in his courting of her. Claudia thought it was so romantic of him, and thought that it would do Ben good to learn how to treat a girl. So the fun began. Ken collected his objects each morning and picked the kids up and drove them home.

He chuckled at some of the memories created.

Jun started to follow Ben at one point and remembered the kid running as fast as his legs could carry him calling out,"_ start the Engine!!!! Ken she's following me we gotta scram!"_ He jumped in put on his seat belt trying to catch his breath at the same time, and they drove off as fast as they could.

They had to set up the goldfish just before the kids took them in.

A block away on the footpath they had put in the pebbles and water waiting for it all to settle before they could release the goldfish into their new home. Joe drove past at that point and the two men made brief eye contact as Joe pulled over, wound the window down and called out to him "_So who are you and what have you done with Ken??"_ Ken looked at him as they released the goldfish into their new home. "_It's still me….so ahh does she ahh like the presents???" _He asked trying to stay casual"_Yeah Ken I think your on a winner here, and don't worry I won't give you away."_ He tilted his sunglasses so he could look over them hair dark caramel hair falling forward, Joe was curious "_Gold fish?? What is so romantic about goldfish? Next thing you know he'll be writing poetry and trying to do the Romeo and Juliet thing by trying to climb through her bedroom window."_ Ken chuckled a little at the though" _Giving me ideas Bro_"Joe shook his head and drove off. Jinpei and Ryu had just caught him as he was leaving one day at the airfield and he decided that Jin was worried enough to filled him in a little on his plans, Jinpei and Ryu agreed to keep it to themselves.

So Ken had watched the party from the window in the shadows. The front door to the Snack J had a sign on it," Closed tonight private party, HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY JUN".Jinpei had bought him food out the back, he was not entirely happy that he wasn't joining the party but knew that Ken had a good plan to win his big sister and it was something Jinpei had wanted to see happen for a long time. Ken walked silently in the now dark bar area toward a corner booth that had a candle lit on the table and Jun sitting there holding the box and the letter. He looked at her for a moment before quietly saying. "_Happy Birthday Jun"_

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes not fully knowing what to say. She was wearing the Emerald pendant and earrings and it bought out the colour of her eyes. His heart leaped at that, she had accepted his gift, So Ken continued." _I…..I have something to tell you…please hear me out for a moment Jun"_

Jun stood up and looked at him and waited. "_It take a lot of discipline and training to learn to have total control over your emotions and become a good leader for a special team of people. Your lives were on the line if I made a mistake and I couldn't bear to lose any of you. Even though I lost a brother for a period of time. We all trained together for so long that we became a family. I was told from the beginning to put any thought of a personal life on hold until the job was done. I was only 13 years old then, so at that time it didn't affect me to not have anything outside of training and duty to the ISO and the Science Ninja Team." _

He looked in her eyes and they told him to continue." _As we grew older I began to feel more than friendship towards you and it scared me. It scared me that I would fall in love with you, only to be incapacitated if something happened while we were out on a mission. We have seen a lot of danger together over the years, and each time I nearly lost you my feelings for you got deeper. The only way to deal with it was keep a distance from you. I wondered how you did it sometimes; you show your feelings for your friends but stay strong. Jun…..I……I have wanted you. The time has come for us to be more than friends I wanted to find a way to make that so but couldn't seem to take that next step. I love you and I'll do what ever it takes to win your love-"_She put he hand on his mouth to silence him. "_Don't you realize you did that a long time ago? Ken I love you very much, not just as the Eagle but the man who is standing before me. They are all apart of you." _He gently ran his fingers through her Ebony black hair and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and gently parted her lips with his tongue and didn't disappoint her with the passion of the kiss. When they came up for air Ken got down on one knee and took her hands in his, and looked up at her.

"_Jun without you my life is not complete, your only woman in the world that I want to build a life with, and if you'll have me will you be my wife_?" Ken looked at her and waited for her answer. Jun stared into his eyes for a moment_" Yes"_ she breathed the words and helped him to his feet before they kissed again and he produced a ring. "_I was walking past a jeweler today and I saw this and thought of you" _He said and smiled as he slipped it on her finger. She let a small happy laugh and they held each other for a moment. Jun looked up into his eyes and a small smile spread across her face. She knew what they both wanted. She took his hands in hers and whispered in his ear. Ken was not going to object to what she was saying to him. Then Jun felt something in his inside pocket. Curiosity took over and she moved away from him a bit before reaching her hand into his jacket and retrieved the object. She held the tube up to the moonlight and looked at the label.

When she turned back to face him Ken had a mischievous smile on his face."_ Massage oil?"_ she questioned him with one eyebrow raised." _If things went well I wanted to be prepared and I thought…..you know might help create atmosphere ahhhmmm…" _All of a sudden he looked hesitant and a little nervous, Ken was not a man of much experience in intimacy with a woman, it never been a priority in his life. But with the right person some things came naturally. The last week had given him time for thought on the subject, and if it did happen that night with the woman he loved then he felt he could hide his lack of experience through a massage……

"_Mmm_" Jun said and looked at him again ran her tongue over her lips and turned to head up the stairs to her room; she stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the lips."_ Just give me five minutes and then come up to my bedroom."_ She turned and walked a few paces before looking back over her shoulder then deliberately ran her eyes over his body and gave him a sultry look. He looked gorgeous in those charcoal dress pants with a white shirt that was open at the collar and dress boots with a casual sports coat. His blue eyes sparked at her in the moonlight and she was longing to run her fingers through his thick dark chocolate brown hair that was always a little to long but she loved it that way.

There wasn't going to be much sleep for either of them tonight!

Ken waited with anticipation of what she needed the time for; he waited and looked at the clock feeling a little impatient. He looked over at the table and picked up the bottle of wine and two glasses, headed into the kitchen and took a small fruit platter out of the fridge that Jill have left from the party, and then headed upstairs to her bedroom. This time he didn't hesitate at the door and went in….

10


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ken lay in the bed beside Jun watching her sleeping. Her long black hair curled on the pillow, she was breathing steady and she was facing him with one hand on the pillow. He wondered if she was dreaming as he watched his fiancée sleep. His Fiancée he thought and smiled to himself, he liked the sound of that. She will be Mrs. Washio soon, and wondered why he ever hesitated for so long.

The night before was amazing when he walk in she was wearing a pink lace and organza corset with stockings and a feather bower and cute heeled fluffy swan down slippers, she was half lying on the bed looking at him with a small smile and had candles lighting the room.

She looked soooo sexy.

The atmosphere in the room was electric between them and he wanted to enjoy every bit of the moment and commit it to memory, he then handed her a glass of wine and sat the fruit platter on the table next to the bed.

He had at times imagined what their first time would be like but nothing can prepare you for the real thing. He was taken in by her seductive smile, and what happened after that ……. he could almost feel himself getting ready to go again just thinking about it. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and his hand dropped down to the side of the bed and felt something that was just underneath it.

He put his hands on the object, it was a book!

He pulled it up to look at it. It was only small about the size on his palm the cover was black and his eyebrows went up and he looked at her then looked at the cover again.

"_Little black Book of Sex games_" So that's were she got the idea of the blind fold and erotic massage, which made him glad Jinpei wasn't home! He couldn't hold back the pleasure he felt from that…. and it got louder……… He did not feel nervous at all with her it seemed to be so natural between them, they had know each other for so long he could read some of her body language and facial expressions (and learned some new ones.) He continued to flick through the book there is some interesting stuff in here he was thinking.

Jun was waking up about now and felt colour rise to her face as she saw what he had in him hands and then smiled when he showed her a page. "_We'll have to try this one sometime, just need the handcuffs"_ Jun giggled, "_Already taken care of_ "she said and indicated to her top draw. Ken gave her a look of surprise, but she just smiled and let out a small laugh. "_A free gift on my shopping trip I'll explain later_" she said still looking at him "_So"_ Ken said reaching for them and smiling at her "_What are we waiting for my lover"_ and she put them on him and put his arms around her neck and kissed her with a now more familiar intimacy as they began to make love again…..


End file.
